It's Just Another Block In The Road Of Life
by LivyLuv7749
Summary: The beginning of the story starts right after Season 5 Episode 4 "If Looks Could Kill". Nick has re-entered Natalia's life. Is he going to ruin it once again? Or will it make Natalia stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI Miami... unfortunately):**

Natalia entered her home after a long and frustrating day at work. She was having trouble wrapping her brain around the fact that Nick was out of prison and had just showed up at the lab. She was terrified at even the thought of Nick. Natalia knew that he was capable of anything. She knew that Nick would have killed her if it meant he could keep her from getting away. He had tied her to the bed at night, hid her car keys, her wallet, her cell phone. Nick had taken everything from her and had given her only pain and suffering. Her friends had slowly left her one by one because Nick would only let her out of the house to go to work, and if she came home even a minute after 5:30 p.m. she would receive horrible beatings. Natalia had been alone in the world, scared of the man she had once loved.

She was sitting on the couch in her pajamas when a knock came to her door. Natalia wondered who would be visiting her this late at night.

Natalia opened the door to a man that made her blood run cold, "Nick, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to stay strong, but fear was evident on her face.

"Just thought I'd say 'hi,'" Nick sneered. "You're still mine Nat, you know that?"

His hand reached out to grab her, but Natalia quickly jumped back. Nick's face suddenly became ridden with anger.

"_You're mine! You hear me? Mine!" _Nick yelled grabbing Natalia's neck and pulled her towards him.

Natalia whimpered in pain and terror, "please, Nick. Don't do this," she pleaded

"No, Nat, I've been waiting years for this moment and you won't deny me of it," Nick replied and ripped Natalia's camisole from her body.

Natalia tried to release herself from Nick's hold terrified of what he wanted to do to her. Memories from the past flooded into her brain.

"Stop moving, bitch!" he yelled and slapped her in the face. "I know you've been sleeping with other men. You're a whore, I know you want this."

Natalia was trembling as she now stood nearly frozen to the spot, "p-please, Ni-ck, please d-don't h-hurt me," her voice barely a whisper.

Nick grabbed Natalia's hair yanking and pulling as he dragged her to her bedroom. Nick pulled four cable ties from his pocket. He had been prepared for if she fought him. He tied her to each bed post limb by limb, the plastic almost cutting into her flesh. He pulled a pocket knife from another pocket and began to cut Natalia's remaining clothes from her body not caring if he cut her. When removing her pants he had left a long cut on her left thigh causing Natalia to cry out in pain as blood dripped from the wound. After removing Natalia's clothes Nick unzipped his pants, and pulled them off before getting on top of Natalia's shaking body.

She wasn't prepared for when he entered her. Nick placed a hand forcefully over Natalia's mouth, muffling her cries. She felt like she was being split in two as he repeatedly thrust himself inside of her. Natalia shut her eyes tightly hoping that the pain would go away and that everything was just all a bad dream. She could feel the flesh between her legs ripping. Natalia was disgusted by Nick's moans of pleasure as he picked up his pace and released himself inside of her.

After he cooled down, Nick removed himself from Natalia's body, "I'll untie you, but if you say a word, it'll be the end of you. No doctors, and believe me, I'll know if you see one," the look in his eyes let her know that he was serious.

Natalia stared in shock and slowly nodded her head letting Nick know that she wouldn't tell, she was too frightened to do anything and she wasn't stupid enough to mess with him. He re-dressed himself then used his knife to cut the ties from her wrists and ankles before he quickly left the house and drove away. Natalia was too exhausted to move and her legs were numb. She couldn't think or see clearly and decided to simply sleep as the darkness of the night overtook her.

**I'm trying to make the next chapters longer since this is just the beginning...**

**Please Review(: Reviews will get me to update faster and give me ideas and you might just find your idea(s) in the story... assuming that I haven't written too far ahead because I want to post as offten as possible, however, I am busy with school... but I have a five day weekend starting today(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the good reviews. I hope I can do as good with the rest of the story. And as usual, I still don't own CSI Miami):**

Natalia awoke the next morning to her alarm clock beeping. She groaned as she moved to turn the annoying beeping off and felt how sore her entire body was. The pain between her thighs was almost unbearable as she walked into her bathroom that was right off of her bedroom. She turned the hot water on and stepped into her shower. Natalia desperately wanted Nick off of her skin as she scrubbed and scrubbed at her body, tears falling from her eyes as she fell to her knees dully noting that there would be at least two more bruises to add to the dozen or so bruises that were already forming on her tanned skin. The cuts on her body were stinging from the soap and water, but that wasn't what was plaguing her mind. Natalia couldn't believe that Nick had come into her home and raped her. Her body shook with sobs as she curled up on the shower floor, water falling onto her body.

An hour later Natalia knew that she had to get up and go to the lab. She still had a job, and she still had to pay the bills, and she would feel safer with everyone around her. Natalia turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and went back in to her bedroom. She picked out a long pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt to hide the rings on her wrists and ankles to wear that day. She attempted to compose herself and her emotions as she walked into the lab.

She was greeted by Ryan Wolfe almost immediately, "hey, Natalia, we've got a crime scene over in the Gables. Here, I already got your kit for you," he said holding it out for her to take.

"Thanks," she replied trying to smile but only managing a weak one.

"You ok 'Talia?" Ryan asked looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah… I'm just a bit tired I guess," she said weakly before heading out to the Hummer.

On the ride to the crime scene Natalia just stared out the window, memories of the previous night flashing in front of her eyes. She struggled to keep the tears from breaking free but managed to as they pulled up to the house, the yellow tape surrounding the perimeter. Alexx was already examining the body. She hadn't noticed Ryan subtly glancing at her the whole time wondering about her strange behavior.

"What do we have Alexx?" Ryan asked.

"Female, approximately 25 years old, blunt force trauma to the head and multiple stab wounds to the torso. Bruising on the arms, this poor girl put up a fight Ryan. Such a pretty girl too… poor baby girl, died fighting for her life. I'll have to do a rape kit too just to make sure, it looks like the body has been redressed, the buttons on her shirt don't match up," Alexx said.

Natalia whimpered at the word "rape" a look of worry and dread crossed over her face.

"You alright baby?" Alexx asked in a motherly tone, concern on her face.

"Yeah, Alexx, I'm fine. I just hate the monsters that do stuff like this to innocent people," she replied.

"You seem really distant today Natalia," Ryan added.

"Ryan, _I'm fine!"_ Natalia nearly shouted and quickly walked away to take fingerprints and evidence, trusting Alexx to remove the DNA from under the vic's fingernails.

"Alexx, I know something's not right with her today," Ryan said.

"Well, baby, Nick did show up yesterday, I'm sure she's just a bit worried is all," Alexx said.

"She wasn't even this bad when he was around yesterday," a though struck him. "You don't think he uh- he did something to her… d-do you?"

"I don't know, but if you think something happened then you go talk to her. Let her know that you're here for her if there is something wrong."

"Yeah, I uh- I think I'll go talk to her… of course assuming she'll listen to me," Ryan sighed as he walked over to Natalia who was dusting for fingerprints.

She felt a presence behind her and then heard Ryan's voice, "did Nick do something to you?"

Natalia suddenly tensed up and froze, her breathing became rapid as she turned to face him, "n-no… why would y-you uh think th-that?" she replied not meeting his eyes.

Ryan looked down and happened to glance at Natalia's leg where a red stain was forming on the front of her white pants, "'T-'Talia, _you're bleeding!"_

Natalia looked at her leg where Nick had cut her thigh, and sure enough her crimson red blood was seeping through the fabric. She was now panicking slightly as she tried to come up with an excuse. The friction from her pants must have caused the cut to bleed.

"Oh- uh- that. It's just a scratch."

"Well then, that's one hell of a scratch. _Alexx! We need you over here right now!"_ Ryan yelled and Alexx came rushing over, her kit in hand.

"What is it Ryan?" she asked, eagerly worried.

"Natalia's bleeding," he replied pointing to Natalia's leg.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Alexx asked.

"It's just a scratch."

"Well that's a lot of blood for a little scratch."

"Alexx, _I'm fine, _and I'll be fine until we get back to the lab. Can we please just process the scene?" Natalia said doing everything to get them off of her back.

"Baby, you'll be passed out by the time we're done here. I need to look at it. Ryan can we have some privacy please," Alexx said.

"W-why do we need privacy?" Natalia asked concerned about what Alexx was going to do.

"Well honey, I can't look at that scratch with your pants on."

"Sure, Alexx, I can go wait in the hummer," Ryan said and walked out of the house.

"N-no, _no, no, nooo…"_ Natalia said shaking her head.

"If it's just a scratch you should have no problem getting it checked out. I need to stop the bleeding. What if you need stitches?"

Natalia sighed in defeat and pulled up a chair that wasn't part of the investigation before she removed her pants and sat down. She bit her lip in worry; she hadn't noticed just how many bruises and cuts were on her legs, and she hoped Alexx wouldn't notice, but nothing ever passed Alexx Woods.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked staring in horror at the bruises and the cuts, blood dripping from the largest cut that was on Natalia's left thigh.

No one did that to a member of her family. Even though Alexx had been disappointed that Natalia was the mole, she was now a member of the team; of the family.

"Don't you lie to me. I know this couldn't be from a fall or running into something… These are _knife wounds,_" Alexx gasped. "Who did- _did Nick do this?_"

Natalia was speechless; she looked down at the floor as she bit at her bottom lip, fighting back the tears once again. She remembered what Nick had said to her, how he would kill her if she told anyone.

"I can't! _I just can't!_" she sobbed, the tears finally falling, "he'll _kill me!_"

Alexx was in shock. She wondered just what else Nick had done to her. She knew that Natalia would need stitches for at least two of her cuts. Then she saw the bruised red rings around Natalia's ankles like she had been tied to something. Alexx didn't even want to think about how or why she had been tied up.

"You'll need stitches, but I can't do that here."

"H-he said no hospitals or doctors. I'm so scared Alexx. I don't know what to do. Can you do the stitches at the lab? Please?" she whispered shakily.

"I don't know baby, I don't have anything to numb the area with."

"_Please, Alexx,_" Natalia said, all her emotions of desperate need, fear, sadness, and vulnerability shown in her eyes.

"Of course I can baby… but it will be incredibly painful," she gave a sympathetic smile and began to bandage and put antiseptic on each cut to prevent infection and stop the bleeding on the major one. "I'll be right back. You can get dressed now."

Alexx gave Natalia one last smile full of concern before she walked out to where Ryan was standing next to the hummer.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"I don't know Ryan; it doesn't seem that way though. Poor girl has dozens of bruises on her legs and that blood came from a knife cut, she has tons of those too. Nick threatened to kill her if she told someone or went to a doctor. Who knows what else he did to her. There's bruised rings on her ankles like she had been tied up. I don't even want to imagine why that is. She needs stitches which I'll do at the lab."

Ryan was at loss for words. He wanted to kill Nick. He was so angry and he was so worried for Natalia. He should've known that Nick was up to no good when he showed up with that snide look on his face.

**Please Review(: I love reviews3 And don't be afraid to submit ideas because I sorta ran into a couple of road blocks myself while writing chapter 3, and that was probably pun intended but I bet none of you are laughing because I'm not that funny of a person, so it's a good thing I don't write stories under the "humor" genre. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Still don't own CSI Miami): bummer!**

Once they returned to the lab, Natalia and Alexx walked into an office where they would have more privacy.

"I need you to be honest with me, what else did Nick do? The rings around your ankles suggest that you were tied up. Are they on your wrists too?"

"H-he took those plastic cable ties, and he…" she paused trying to regain composure of herself.

"It's ok, take all the time you need sweetie," Alexx said and rubbed her back in a motherly way.

"He tied me to the bed and he-he- uh… he r-r-raped me Alexx, _he raped me!_ And- and now I haven't stopped bleeding _there_ either. I think he m-might have r-ripped it."

Natalia didn't care anymore. She just let the tears pour out.

Alexx was horrified once again.

"I need to get Horatio," Alexx said. "I'll be right back, you sit tight."

Alexx found Horatio sitting in his office, "Horatio we have a serious situation. I really need you to come with me and see this."

"Of course Alexx," he said following the ME to the office where Natalia was still sitting and crying.

"Miss Boa Vista, what's going on here?" he was now genuinely worried at seeing the state of his CSI; all of the bruises, cuts, and bloody bandages made him wonder.

"Nick attacked her last night and raped her. He also threatened to kill her if she told or sought out medical attention from a hospital or doctor," Alexx informed him.

Not unlike everyone else, Horatio was shocked by the news. He always had felt sympathetic and had a special place for Natalia since his own father had murdered his mother. He hated to see a member of his family hurting. He was going to find Mr. Townsend and make certain that he was put away for a very long time. Horatio was upset but not surprised to see the many cuts and bruises on Natalia's legs. He wondered just how many more were on her torso, and he noticed a darker area behind the make up on her face, and it looked like she had tried to hide bruises on her neck with make up as well.

"You're safe Natalia," he began, "I will make sure that you stay safe and that Nick goes back to jail and does not get out for a very long time," he said softly looking her in the eyes so that she knew he meant everything he said then handed her a tissue.

"Th-thank you, Horatio," she said dabbing at her eyes then blew her nose.

"Horatio, she needs stitches. She needs them now but I don't have anything to numb the area with, but she wants to go ahead and do it here," Alexx said with a look on her face of mixed emotions of sadness and worry.

"Are you sure, Ms. Boa Vista?" he asked.

"Yes. I need to do this now," she replied with confidence even though she felt weak and scared on the inside.

Horatio removed his jacket and handed it to Natalia, "bite down on this, and you can hold my hand."

"Thanks," she said meekly and placed the jacket between her teeth and took Horatio's hand before Alexx lifted the needle to the top of the largest wound.

The sharp needle pierced her skin and Natalia screamed as her teeth clenched tightly around the fabric, her hand squeezed Horatio's tightly. She shut her eyes tightly as Alexx continued to stitch her flesh together. Tears ran down her face. Natalia thought she was going to pass out from the pain. It wasn't like getting her ears pierced; it was so much worse. She was sure that she had cut off the circulation in Horatio's hand by now. When the first and largest cut was sewn Alexx gave he a moment to breathe as she prepared the needle once again. Horatio rubbed a soothing hand on her back before it was time to stitch the next cut. Natalia was incredibly glad that the second one was not as long as the first. The needle pierced her skin again causing her grip on Horatio's hand re-tightened, her teeth to once again clamp down on the jacket, and the tears to pour from her eyes. If she hadn't had that jacket in her mouth she was certain that every other CSI, lab technician, and every other person would have ran to the office she, Alexx, and Horatio were in because they would have heard her screaming and crying out in pain.

When Alexx was finally finished, Natalia sighed in relief. Her crying softened as the pain continued to decrease. Her body was trembling as Alexx pulled her into a hug.

"You ok baby girl?" Alexx asked.

"I-I think s-so."

She hated to ask this but Alexx knew she had to, "did Nick wear a condom?"

Natalia thought back to last night even though she already knew the answer, and it wasn't a good one, "no, he didn't."

Alexx and Horatio glanced at each other as Natalia just stared at the floor below her. She knew what it meant. It meant that she could be pregnant. This was not the way she imagined having her first child. She prayed that Nick had not gotten her pregnant, but if she was, she would still love her child unconditionally.

"I won't be able to tell so you will eventually have to go to a doctor to find out if you are pregnant or not," Alexx said.

"Natalia, I am going to send Ryan and Eric over to Nick's house. Don't worry, he's not going to get away with this," Horatio said.

Natalia's face and eyes instantly changed to show worry. She remembered what Nick had said, "d-do you uh, have to?" she asked.

"Yes I have to because I don't want to risk this happening again."

"Just make sure you tell them to be careful."

"I will," Horatio replied before walking out of the office and went to find Ryan and Eric.

**Please Review3 I love them(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arrived(: Sorry it's sorta short but I think they'll get longer after I get through a certain "patch" of the story line lol.**

Ryan and Eric walked up to the front door to the home of Nick Townsend. Ryan knocked on the door and they waited for an answer, but it never came.

"Miami Dade PD. Open the door Mr. Townsend," Eric called.

They had no way of knowing if Nick was home or not, but they didn't have a warrant or permission to enter the home. They went back to the hummer with no choice but to head back to the lab.

Ryan picked up his cell phone and called Horatio, "H, he wasn't home or he wasn't answering his door."

"Alright, well we'll check back in with Mr. Townsend later. In the meantime, I would like Natalia to stay with you until we find him," Horatio said.

Ryan was suddenly nervous as he replied, "y-yeah, that sounds good, anything to keep Natalia safe. We're on our way back to the lab," he shut his phone ending the call.

He couldn't believe it. _Natalia Boa Vista_ staying with _him_ in _his _house. The beautiful woman that he had a crush on was going to be staying with him. He knew that it was for a bad reason, but he couldn't help but be at least a bit excited.

Back at the lab, Natalia had re-dressed into a pair of pants without any blood stains and was ready to get back to work. She couldn't help but notice all of the people who were staring at her, and when she would look at them they would immediately turn away. Things traveled like wildfire in the lab and she had known that it was only a matter of time before everyone would know. She hated being the center of everyone's attention. She didn't like that everyone was looking at her with pity in their eyes thinking that she was something equivalent to a helpless kitten.

Natalia could take care of herself, and she knew that. Nick was just an unfortunate case where he held a sort of unnatural hold over her. She knew that she shouldn't be afraid of him anymore, but she was. The way he had just barged into her home and attacked her then raped her certainly hadn't helped her fear. She didn't want to be weak, but she couldn't help it. Nick had ruined her life; he had made it a living hell. No matter how far she had tried to put it behind her, it kept coming back. It intruded her thoughts at the worst possible times. She tried not to dwell on the past, but with present events it was difficult not to.

Horatio walked in the door to DNA, "Natalia, we didn't find Nick."

Natalia went rigid with worry and terror. Nick could be anywhere. What if he came after her?

"I want you to stay with Mr. Wolfe until we find him."

"Oh, ok," she replied softly, still trying to process what she was hearing and thinking.

However, the fact that _she_ was going to be staying with _Ryan Wolfe _in _his_ house made her spirits rise. Even if the reason she was going to be staying with him wasn't very good, she was still receiving the happiest news she'd had all day.

"You can pick up some things from your house and I'll have Ryan pick you up. Would you like him to go with you to get your things?"

"N-no, it's ok, I can do it myself. I'll be fine," Natalia said giving the first real smile she had given all day.

"Be careful Ms. Boa Vista," looking at her seriously.

"I will," she replied.

When her shift was over, Natalia clocked out and headed to her home to collect an overnight bag. She unlocked her front door, walked inside, and set her keys on the table next to her. She headed straight for her bedroom. When she saw that her door was closed, she immediately felt that something was off. She didn't remember closing her bedroom door that morning, but then again, she didn't remember much from that morning. She cautiously opened the door and turned on the light, but as soon as she did that, Natalia felt a hand firmly clasp around her neck; cutting off her air flow. She looked up only to see Nick. His cold eyes staring into her fearful ones as she gasped to breathe.

"_You told them you BITCH!_" he shouted, and let go of the grip on Natalia's neck only to punch her in the face.

She tasted the salty red liquid in her mouth as she collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry! Nick, I'm sorry!" she cried, wiping the blood from her mouth and chin.

He roughly pulled her up from the floor and forcefully pushed her into the wall, jarring her entire body causing her to yelp in pain.

"I told you not to tell! And do you remember what I said would happen if you told?"

Natalia whimpered remembering vividly what Nick had said.

He smirked at the terrified look on her face, "but first, I want to have some fun."

**I just realized that when I tell you to review that the little hearts I was trying to make just turned into 3's lol(: But I still love reviews!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now on to Chapter 5. I sorta left a cliffy after the last one... I know, I'm mean lol**

Ryan pulled up into Natalia's drive way. He walked up to her front door and knocked, but she didn't answer. He knew that Natalia was home because her car was there. When Ryan found that the door was unlocked he walked inside.

"Natalia, are you in here?" he asked but didn't receive a reply.

Nick had heard a man enter the house and he had immediately forced a hand over Natalia's mouth muffling any noises that she might make and another hand on her shoulder to hold her down. She knew it would just leave another bruise among the dozens of others. When Nick didn't hear anything else he continued with his plans.

"I'm going to do this whether you want to or not," he whispered in her face staring her down with terrifying look in his eyes.

Nick began to unbutton then unzip Natalia's pants and pushed them down her legs along with her underwear. He ripped the clothing from her torso not wanting to remove his hand from her mouth. Once she was undressed Nick pulled her hair and yanked her over to the bed. Natalia was terrified as Nick threw her down onto the bed and placed himself on top of her. She was thankful when he had to use both hands to undo his pants and she used the opportunity to scream. She had heard Ryan's voice and prayed that he was still in the house.

"_Shut up, bitch!_" and slapped her in the face before he quickly thrust himself inside of her.

Natalia cried out in pain. Luckily Ryan was still in the house and had heard her scream and he had quickly ran to her voice with his gun drawn. He ran through the door and was horrified at what he saw. He couldn't believe his eyes. Nick had Natalia trapped underneath him and was raping her.

"Nick, get off of her!" Ryan commanded pointing his gun.

Nick stopped when he heard the click from the gun. Natalia was squirming beneath him attempting to free herself and trying to push him off of her. He fastened his pants and held his hands up in surrender.

"Last time I checked, sex wasn't illegal," Nick sneered.

"Well it is when you force the sex on an innocent person," Ryan said wanting more than anything in the world to pull the trigger and kill the man in front of him.

"You don't have any proof."

"I have all the proof in the world," he said quickly walking up to Nick and pulled his arms behind his back before placing a pair of handcuffs around his wrists and pulled him off of the bed.

Natalia quickly pulled the sheet from her bed and wrapped it around her trembling body trying to cover as much of herself as possible. Nick knew there was no point in trying to run. He was already handcuffed and Ryan had a strong grip on him.

Ryan pulled out his phone and called for back up, "this is CSI Ryan Wolfe. I need a car out here to 4952 Sandshore Drive in Coconut Grove, thanks."

All was silent for just a few minutes before the sirens of a police cruiser were heard. Ryan escorted Nick down the steps and to the car where he was forced into the back and the door slammed shut.

"Take him to CSI and hand him over to Horatio," he said before the car drove away.

Ryan quickly ran back to Natalia's room and found her on the bed wrapped up in a sheet crying. He walked over to the bed and sat down before pulling her into his arms. She hid her head in the crook of his neck as he soothingly rubbed her back comforting her. Ryan was in shock by what he had just witnessed. He couldn't imagine if he had actually been in Natalia's position.

"I-I thought th-that it was all o-over when h-he went to jail. N-now he's _ruined everything again_," she sobbed curling up into Ryan's warm and comforting embrace.

"Sh-sh-sh, it's ok now Natalia. You're safe. Horatio won't let Nick get away this time. He will make sure he stays behind bars for a very long time if not for the rest of his life. Just rest, ok."

"Thank you Ryan, for everything. I was so scared, and you saved me. Thank you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep in his arms from exhaustion.

Not wanting to disturb her, he continued to cradle her body before falling asleep next to her.

**And now some of that WolVista is going to enter the plot that some people have been asking for. Yay! I love WolVista too! Please Review... Pretty please... with a strawberry on top!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the longest chapter yet! Yay! And now on to Chapter 6, and on with some romantic type themes... kinda... but believe me, it is definetly getting there!**

Ryan woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He was shocked to feel a warm body next to him, and when he looked next to him and saw Natalia wrapped up in her sheet asleep he quickly remembered the previous night's events. He sighed at how peaceful she looked when she slept. Ryan figured that she was still exhausted and would sleep for at least a few more hours so he carefully slipped out of her bed and went to answer the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio greeted him taking off his sunglasses.

"Morning, H," he replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes and gestured for him to enter.

"Nick will be staying in prison till his sentencing hearing," Horatio said somberly as Ryan closed the door behind him.

"I hope they sentence that bastard to life," Ryan said clenching his fist tightly at the mention of Nick.

"How is Natalia doing?"

"She's still asleep. She was pretty upset last night, but she was so exhausted that she fell asleep quickly. I figured I'd let her sleep for a while, she needs it," he replied solemnly.

"Yes she does. Some time today I want to have Alexx come and take the pictures of Natalia's injuries and do a rape kit for DNA. I want to make sure we have a strong case against Mr. Townsend so we can get the maximum sentence," Horatio said.

"Yeah, yeah ok, that sounds good," Ryan said wondering how Natalia would react to having the pictures taken and the rape kit done.

"R-Ryan, what's going on?" Natalia asked sleepily as she entered the room finishing tying the belt on her silk robe. "Oh, g-good m-m-morn-ning Hor- Horatio," she said with a yawn at realizing who the visitor was.

"Good morning Natalia," he smiled softly but then turned serious. "We have Nick in holding till his sentencing hearing. I'm going to have Alexx come by later and take pictures of your injuries and take DNA samples from your person."

Even though Horatio hadn't specifically said that she was going to have a rape kit done, she still knew that was exactly what he meant. He face fell into lines of misery. She was doing her best to fight back tears and Ryan saw this. He quickly pulled Natalia into a comforting embrace as the tears finally pushed past her eyes and fell freely down her face. She in turn wrapped her arms around Ryan as he rubbed her back through the silk of her robe.

Ryan could feel her breasts pressing up against him through the thin enough fabric and he knew he shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this even though he genuinely wanted to help her and make her feel better. He knew he would be there for Natalia for as long as it took and then even after that if everything went well. Last night proved to Ryan just how much he felt for Natalia. He knew that it wasn't all the way to love maybe, but he knew it would be soon if she reciprocated.

Natalia couldn't believe how comforting and caring Ryan was being to her. The feelings she had towards him were growing immensely after last night and now how he was holding on to her almost protectively yet it was full of comfort. Horatio saw the connection between the two people before him and couldn't help but be happy.

"Ryan, I would like you to stay with Natalia for a few days. I think it would be best for the both of you not to be alone right now. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes, I'd like that," Natalia said looking up at Ryan then to Horatio.

"I'd be happy to stay with you Natalia," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you Ryan," she said and smiled back at him before unwillingly breaking their embrace and went to wipe the tears from below her eyes but winced when she touched the large purple bruise that covered her left eye and part of her face.

"You okay?" Ryan asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, even though she honestly knew that she wasn't, but she didn't want to be a pity case.

"Natalia, I want you to take the week off and any more time that you need," Horatio said, "and Ryan, I would like you to take some time off as well. However, we may need you so please be ready."

"A-are you sure? I-I can work if you need me to."

"No Ms. Boa Vista, I need you to rest and take some time. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but everything's going to be ok. Just take your time."

Natalia nodded her head, "yeah, okay."

"H, I'll be ready, I'm good to work if needed," Ryan said.

"That's good to hear. I'll keep you posted. I'm going to call Alexx and have her come down here. Natalia, I know this will be difficult for you, but it's going to be ok," Horatio said looking at Natalia with sympathy.

"I kn-know, I-I need to do this. I want N-Nick in jail for the rest of his life. I-I don't want him coming back after m-me," Natalia said trying to be strong.

Horatio dialed Alexx's number and heard her say hello before he began talking, "Alexx, I need you to come down to Natalia's and bring your camera and your kit, thanks,"

Natalia's nerves were rising as she waited for Alexx, and when she heard a car door shut and a knock on the door she was nearly shaking.

"Hello, would you gentlemen mind giving me and Natalia some privacy."

Ryan gave Natalia one last hug, "it's going to be ok, it'll be over soon," he whispered in her ear before following Horatio into the kitchen.

"Can you sit on the couch for me baby," Alexx said motherly and comforting way.

As Natalia went to sit on her couch Alexx put on her gloves for protocol and picked up her camera then headed to the couch. She felt so sorry for the woman sitting on the couch who looked nearly ready to pass out. She hated doing what she had to do, but Alexx knew that they needed the evidence.

"I'm going to need you to remove your robe."

Natalia whimpered, she didn't want to take off her robe, "uh, d-do I have to?" she asked. "I-I'm not wear-"

"I know you don't want to, but I know you have bruises and cuts on your torso, and I need to photo them. I promise I'll be as quick and professional I can be. And it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Natalia reluctantly untied her robe and pulled it off wishing that she hadn't, but she knew she had to. Almost instantly Alexx began to snap photos of every bruise and cut on her body. Natalia hated feeling like a piece of evidence, and that was exactly what Nick had made her; a piece of evidence. As soon as Alexx snapped the photos of her face the tears began to flow down her face once again. And as soon as the pictures were taken she hurriedly put her silk robe back on her body and tied it shut.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I really hate Nick for what he did to you," Alexx said rubbing Natalia's shoulder and upper arm.

Natalia was speechless as she just stared down at her hands knowing what was coming next.

"I need to do the rape kit, okay. It won't take but a few seconds," Alexx said and took out a cotton swab.

Natalia winced in pain as she was swabbed for Nick's DNA, "sorry, it's a little sore," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry baby girl. It will feel better in a few days, and the tear should heal up on its own in a few weeks," Alexx said sympathetically. "You will also need to make an appointment with an obstetrician."

"Thank you Alexx, and I'll make sure to do that today," Natalia said as her tears started to let up.

Natalia didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. She wanted a child but she wanted to be married to a man that she loved and loved her in return first. When she was married to Nick she couldn't imagine bringing a baby into the world under the conditions that he made for her.

Alexx took off her gloves and put her kit away making sure to place the evidence safely inside. She then went into the kitchen where Horatio and Ryan were patiently sitting at the table in silence.

"I've got all the photos and the DNA. I'm going to go ahead and take it back to the lab," she said before leaving the house and closing the door behind her.

Horatio soon left as well, making sure to tell first Ryan then Natalia goodbye. Ryan then walked in to the living room where Natalia was curled up on the couch staring blankly in front of her. He sat down next to her and began to soothingly run his fingers through her hair pushing it from her eyes carefully so to not bump her bruise. Even with that giant bruise, Ryan still thought that Natalia was beautiful.

Natalia broke the silence, "all I keep seeing is Nick attacking me, raping me," her soft voice whispered.

She was too shocked to cry. When she divorced Nick she had thought it was all over. And now to have him come back and do this to her was incredulous. She didn't know how much farther she could make it. She didn't want to live the rest of her life with all the memories and all the nightmares she'd had over the years, and the ones she knew that were to come. Natalia hoped that Ryan would be there for her and would be more than just a comforting friend to her. She had no idea what he would want with her now. Nick had damaged her; he had made her damaged goods. No one would ever love her, and more importantly _Ryan_ would never love her. She wished she could stop crying, but she just couldn't help it as the tears poured from her eyes, her body shaking with each sob.

"Natalia, what's wrong?" he asked very worried from by her sudden outbreak of crying.

"I'm damaged, Ryan. _I'm damaged, just damaged goods,_" she sobbed.

He stared at her in shock, "no, 'Talia, _you're not._ You are an _amazing_ woman."

Ryan stood up and carefully placed one of his arms under Natalia's knees and the other under her back and lifted her off of the couch. He carried her up to her guest bedroom (thinking it was not such a good idea to take her to her own) and placed her on the bed.

"I want you to stay here and rest and I'll go make you some breakfast and bring it up," he said softly and full of warmth.

"Th-thank you, Ryan," she replied weakly.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before heading down to the kitchen. Natalia felt her cheeks redden as she gently touched her forehead where Ryan's lips had only been seconds ago. She felt a smile form on her mouth. Natalia wished it had been her lips where he had put that kiss.

About a half an hour later, Ryan carefully carried a tray up to Natalia that was covered in orange juice, a plate of milk chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, a plate of fried eggs and bacon, and a plate of lightly buttered toast. Her jaw dropped at the sight of all food.

"My goodness, just how much do you think I can eat?" she laughed as the tray was set on her lap. "Thank you Ryan," she smiled, "it looks delicious."

Natalia patted the bed next to where she sat gesturing for him to sit next to her. Ryan was careful as he sat down so nothing on the tray would spill.

She took a bite of the pancakes, "mmm," she moaned, "these are _delicious!_ You have to have a bite of this; goodness knows I won't be able to eat all this amazing food by myself," she smiled and put another bite of the pancakes on the fork and lifted it to Ryan's mouth.

He took the food in his mouth and began to chew. Natalia was right; they were amazing pancakes. Ryan was proud of himself and glad that she was happy. The fact that she was happy was making him happy.

"I guess I make pretty good pancakes then," he laughed and smiled at her.

For the rest of the meal Natalia gave herself a bite then fed Ryan a bite until he took the fork from her hand and began to feed her until all of the food was gone.

"Thank you," she smiled, "that was really good, and really nice of you to do that for me."

"You're welcome 'Talia," he said smiling back at her.

Her dark brown eyes met his green ones. Both Natalia and Ryan were wondering the same thing, hoping for the same thing; were they going to kiss? They kept staring at each other until Ryan broke into reality.

"I-I should uh, take this downstairs," he said and cleared his throat nervously before picking up the tray and hurrying down the stairs.

**Oooo... the tension, oh the tension! lol. I go back to school tomorow so I will do my best to continue updating everyday. It might end up that I update every other day just so I don't leave every one hanging... because that would be bad. Some more reviews might just help motivate me too lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken me so long): They've smothered me with homework): Don't worry, I am fully determined to finish this story no matter how long it takes! So here's chapter 7, and of course, more romance(:**

The tension had been running high in Natalia's house between her and Ryan for the past five days after the almost kiss, but today was her appointment with her obstetrician. Natalia was incredibly nervous, and Ryan could easily tell that something was bothering her. He new her appointment was today and assumed that was what had been bothering Natalia all day, but he also wondered if it had been their recent almost sexual tension. Ryan did his best to make her comfortable but he knew that today could change her life. If Natalia was pregnant, he knew that he would stay there for her and would do his best to be the father figure that the child would not have otherwise.

"You ready to go 'Talia?" Ryan asked ready to drive her to her appointment.

"I guess as ready as I can be," Natalia replied gloomily as they headed to the car.

The waiting room was bright with pictures of young babies on the walls and families. The chairs were relatively comfortable and the tables next to them were covered in parenting magazines that looked like they had been haphazardly thrown there. Ryan saw that Natalia was very tense as they sat and waited, so he began to rub her shoulders.

Natalia smiled softly at him, "you really don't have to, and you've already done so much for me Ryan."

"But I want to," he replied smiling genuinely.

Then a voice called out as a short woman with long brown hair, "Ms. Boa Vista, Doctor Thompson is ready for you."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ryan asked.

"Would you? Please, I don't think I can do this alone," she replied despairingly.

They stood up and followed the woman to one of the offices down a hallway with white walls and a green carpet floor.

"Hello Ms. Boa Vista, I'm Doctor Thompson," she said shaking Natalia's hand.

"Please just call me Natalia," she smiled.

"Ryan Wolfe," Ryan said shaking Dr. Thompson's hand.

"Nice to meet you both," she said with a bright tone of voice and a smile. "If you could have a seat in the chair Mr. Wolfe, and Natalia, if you could please come and lay on the exam table."

Ryan sat down in the chair next to the exam table that Natalia was slowly laying back on to. He could see her shaking slightly.

"I'm going to be taking an ultrasound today and we should be able to determine if you are pregnant or not, so if you could lift up your shirt from your stomach that would be great," Dr. Thompson said turning on the monitor.

Natalia shivered as a cold chill washed over her body when the doctor squirted the gel onto her stomach.

"Will you hold my hand?" Natalia whispered to Ryan just before he reached out and took her hand into his and squeezed it lightly to comfort her.

The doctor used the transducer to spread the gel and try to find if there was a baby growing inside of Natalia's womb. When they heard the soft heartbeat and saw the small image of what would soon be a Natalia stared at the screen in shock. She squeezed Ryan's hand as she wiped the silent tears from her eyes.

"I take it that this is not a moment of congratulations," the doctor said seeing the sad look on Natalia's face, "but I will confirm that you are pregnant. You are only about a week in so if you come back in about eighteen weeks I will be able to tell you the sex of the baby. However, there are other options-"

"I will not kill an innocent baby," she said as the doctor wiped the gel off of her stomach.

Ryan released Natalia's hand so that she could pull down her shirt and stand up.

On the drive home Ryan spoke out, breaking the silence, "'Talia, I want you to know that I will be here for you and the baby no matter what. You don't have to do this alone; every child needs a good father. I know that we aren't married, or even dating, but I want to be there for you both."

Natalia looked at him in disbelief, "you- you would do that f-for m-me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, 'Talia, I'm going to be there for you just as if I was this baby's father. My own dad was never there for me so I know how important a father is to his child. I want to do this for you and the baby."

They were now pulling up to Natalia's house and she began to cry. As they got out of the car and walked towards the door she couldn't believe how much Ryan was doing for her and what it meant to her. She wanted him to be so much more than just a good friend and not just because he wanted to be the father for her baby.

"Th- thank you Ryan," she sobbed. "You have no idea just _how_ _much_ this means to me… and what _you_ mean to me. I-I don't just want you to be my friend… I want you to be _more_," she said looking up at him shyly.

Ryan swore his heart soared up to the sky and fluttered in his chest as he looked at her. He though she was adorable when she looked at him nervously awaiting his response.

"You have no idea how _happy_ it makes me to hear you say that. I want to be more than just your friend too. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"_Yes_," she said, her face lighting up as her mouth curved into a smile.

"I've wanted to kiss you for _so long_," Ryan admitted shyly.

"Well then, why don't you?" Natalia replied flirtatiously leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

During that moment Natalia forgot every bad thing that had happened in the past week. All that mattered in the world at that moment was the connection between her lips and Ryan's. His fingers ran though Natalia's hair as she held him tightly to her body, their tongues dueling in the passion of it all. When they had finally run out of air they parted from the kiss. The entered the house with large grins on their faces as they couldn't help but to continuously sneak glances at one another.

"Do you want to watch a movie? And maybe eat some unhealthy junk food?" she asked still smiling.

"Sure, that sounds great," he replied. "What do you want to watch?"

"Um, well, anything sounds good, but don't worry, I won't make you sit through a chick flick," she giggled.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on the whole 'chick flick' idea," he laughed.

"I've got 'Public Enemies' with Johnny Depp. I think it's a really good movie. You would probably like it," Natalia said pulling it from the shelf.

"I bet you only like it because you, like the other millions of women, think that Johnny Depp is sexy," Ryan said with a smirk.

I beg to differ. I think that the sexiest man is someone else who just so happens to be sitting on my couch right now," Natalia said returning a smirk that had a hint of seductiveness about it.

"Why thank you Ms. Boa Vista," Ryan said returning the seductive tone. "And I happen to know that I am sitting on the couch belonging to the sexiest female."

"Ok Mr. Funny Man, I think we should watch the movie," she said hitting the play button and joining him on the couch.

Ryan put his arm around Natalia carefully; so as not to press on one of her bruises, and he snuggled her close to him. Natalia enjoyed the comforting warmth that his body gave her, and even though the movie was full of gun fire, the romantic parts made the mood in the room so much sweeter. Just before the movie was over, Natalia fell asleep; her head buried in his chest. Ryan gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed before stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt and slipping in next to her only to fall asleep moments later.

**Sorry if something with the whole pregnancy/doctor appointment isn't totally acurate. I tried to do my best with looking things up. And I was watching Public Enemies a few weeks ago for like the millionth time and finally figured out that Rory Cochran (Tim Speedle) is in it lol(: I must be slow lol(: Please Review(: I love them! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry It's been sooo looonnngggg. I've been soooo busy and I've been writing a little bit at a time, but I don't want to give up on this story!**

Natalia woke up the next morning confused by her surroundings. The last thing she had remembered was being curled up in Ryan's arms watching a movie. Then she noticed that she was not alone. She rolled over and saw Ryan lying next to her. Natalia was a bit surprised that he was in the same bed as her, but she definitely did not mind one bit. She though about yesterday and was filled with worry at the thought of being a mother, but she smiled when she had remembered what Ryan had said to her about taking the place of the baby's father. Natalia couldn't believe that she was now officially Ryan Wolfe's girlfriend. She ran her fingers through his soft, short dark-brown hair as he slept peacefully.

Ryan began to stir, "good morning, sleepyhead," Natalia said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Talia" he smiled and sat up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, not long. I was just sitting here admiring my handsome boyfriend," she giggled.

"And I believe that my girlfriend is quite beautiful as well," he smiled.

Natalia laughed nervously and excused herself from the bed before quickly going to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Ryan was taken aback by her strange behavior. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Talia? Is everything ok?" he asked softly knocking on the door.

"Uh, y-yeah," Natalia said awkwardly.

Ryan ignored it not wanting to start any arguments this early in their relationship. Was it something he had said? He had only told her that she was beautiful. Natalia was beautiful, and what girl doesn't want to be told that they are beautiful?

He went down stairs and began to cook breakfast of fried eggs, bacon, and toast. Just as he was setting the table, Natalia walked down the stairs. She was wiping at her eyes that were rimmed with red and Ryan could tell that she had been crying.

"Breakfast smells good," she said softly and accepted the plate from Ryan.

"Do you want water, grape juice, or orange juice?" he asked.

"I'll have some grape juice," Natalia replied her voice still soft.

When Ryan handed her the glass of purple liquid she thanked him and silently ate her breakfast.

"You know you can tell me anything Talia," Ryan said looking up from his plate at her.

"I know," she said quickly glancing up at his eyes and then back to her plate.

A knock came to the door, "I'll get it," Natalia said getting up from the table.

"Good morning, Natalia," Horatio said with a smile, removing his sunglasses.

"Good morning," she replied doing her best to return his smile.

"I came by to see how the appointment went."

Natalia sighed heavily, "I'm pregnant."

Horatio looked her straight in the eyes, "if there is every anything you need I'll be here, we all will."

Natalia nearly started crying as she told him the next part, "R-Ryan wants to be the baby's father. He wants to do more for me than Nick ever did."

Ryan walked into the room where Natalia and Horatio were and saw her nearly in tears.

Natalia immediately pulled Ryan into a bone-crushing hug not caring what hurt on her body, "I can't thank you enough!" she cried, hysterical.

Ryan soothingly rubbed Natalia's back as they hugged. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he didn't mind it one bit. He was happy to be of help to the woman he loved. Yes, Ryan loved Natalia. He'd known her for over a year now and he had fallen deeply in love with her beautiful personality and beautiful looks. She was intelligent, and now with all that was happening he loved and admired her strength, and he would love her, baby once he or she arrived. Ryan was just waiting for the right time to tell Natalia about his feelings. He worried that she didn't feel the same way that he felt.

"I would do anything for you Talia. I care about you _so much_," Ryan replied with a soft, comforting voice.

Ryan placed a gentle kiss on Natalia's forehead. Horatio the interaction between the two before him and knew that there was something more than friendship.

"I'll leave you two to get on with your day. And if you need any more time off just let me know," Horatio said before returning his sunglasses to his face and exiting the house making sure to shut the door behind him.

"You're so wonderful and intelligent Talia," Ryan said causing Natalia to look up at him and smile. "You're so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Natalia just looked at the floor, her smile wiped from her face. Ryan was confused. Why was it that when he told her she was beautiful that she shied away from him.

"Talia, why is it that when I tell you how beautiful you are, you just back away from me?" Ryan asked. "Do you think you are beautiful?"

Natalia whispered something to softly for Ryan to hear.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"I-I said, 'no'," Natalia said and walked away and up the stairs.

Ryan heard Natalia's door shut and he did not waste time before following her.

**Please Review, I love them after all. I'm still open for suggestions. And I did take off the only members can review thing. Now you non-members don't have an excuse lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while, but I'm still not giving up on this story. It's my goal to finish it no matter how long it takes. I love writting but with school, homework, and swim team it becomes difficult so I'm writting mostly on weekends.**

Ryan took a moment to process before heading up the steps to the bedroom he and Natalia were using. As he approached the door he could hear her crying.

He knocked on the door, "Talia, sweetie, can I come in?"

"N-no, go away," she replied as she lay on the bed hugging one of the pillows, her tears staining the fabric.

"I just want to help you," Ryan said. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Natalia sighed in defeat knowing that Ryan would go nowhere until she let him in, "fine, come in."

Ryan slowly opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Natalia's body. She refused to look at him as she buried her head into the pillow.

"Talia, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. How can you think any differently?"

Ryan waited for an answer, but Natalia just kept silent.

"Talia, please. Tell me what's wrong. Why do you not think you're beautiful?"

Natalia rolled over onto her back. She stared at the ceiling building up her ability to tell Ryan the truth.

"When I was married to Nick, he would always tell me that I was ugly. I looked at myself in the mirror all the time and started to believe what he was saying. Now I know that he only told me that so I would never leave the house and just so he could keep some kind of an emotional hold over me. But I've never been able to look at myself the same way."

Ryan took Natalia's hand into his and gave a warm and reassuring squeeze.

"When you told me that I was beautiful, my brain thought you were lying to me. To go for years having someone constantly call you ugly and then all of a sudden have another person tell you that you're beautiful and wonderful can be very confusing."

Ryan used his other hand to gently wipe a stray tear from Natalia's cheek. He knew he had to keep calm no matter how much he wanted to go strangle Nick, throw him to the ground, beat him, and stomp all over him.

"How about you get some rest Talia," Ryan smiled warmly. "I'll make you something to eat when you wake up."

"That sounds great," Natalia smiled. "Thank you."

Ryan pulled the covers up over Natalia once she got situated.

"You just rest. All of this stress isn't good for you or our little one."

Natalia's smile grew at his words. However, Ryan looked very confused and her sudden outburst of happiness.

"What's so happy?" Ryan asked.

"It's just that you said 'our little one'," Natalia replied.

"Even if the baby doesn't have my DNA, I will still be the father," he smiled. "Ok, now my Talia needs to get some rest."

"I like being your Talia," she said in response to him saying "my Talia", a smile still on her face.

Ryan gave her one last smile before closing the door and heading back downstairs. He sat down on the couch to think. Ryan knew he loved Natalia. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. He was worried that she wouldn't feel the same way. Ryan had been attracted to Natalia from the first moment he had seen her in the lab.

A few hours later, Ryan was cooking homemade chicken noodle soup and a turkey sandwich on toasted bread when he heard a scream come from upstairs.

"_NATALIA!"_ he screamed as he immediately ran to the bedroom.

Natalia was still asleep but she was tossing and turning and crying out the words "stop please, you're hurting me." Ryan could tell she was having a nightmare and he immediately tried to wake her up.

"Natalia! Wake up! It's me, Ryan," he said and lightly grabbed her flailing body.

Natalia's eyes immediately opened and her body shot upward, "_no! Get off of me! Stop!"_

She was breathing heavily as she realized that it had only been a dream and that she was safe. The fact that Ryan was there was the most comforting thing. Natalia was embarrassed and her cheeks quickly turned a rosy-red hue. But she didn't care as she clung to Ryan as if he was her lifeline; but not that he minded of course.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I-I think so," she stuttered, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spring loose from the painful memory that was her nightmare.

"I just want you to lay back and relax and I will bring up some food, and then if you want to talk about this we can. Ok?" Ryan said and helped her adjust into a more comfortable position.

"Ok," Natalia replied, her eyes following his figure as he exited the room.

Just a few minutes later, Ryan returned with a tray that contained the soup and sandwich he made as well as a glass of water. He would have brought her a soda but caffeine he knew was not good for the baby.

"My goodness," she said, her eyes lighting up at the food, "what did I ever do to deserve you? I don't think anyone has ever made me this much food in my entire _lifetime_."

"I'm glad you think so highly of my cooking," he replied, laughing slightly.

"Mmmm," Natalia moaned, "this soup is _delicious_. Did you make this?"

"Yes I did," Ryan said with a smile. "When I went to college I realized that I was in need of cooking skills if I didn't want to live off of Ramen Noodles."

"I'm not a gourmet chef, but I learned to cook when I was younger," Natalia said in between bites of her sandwich.

Silence filled the air with the exception of Natalia's soft chewing noises.

"Did you want to talk about the dream?" Ryan asked. "Was it something that actually happened?"

Natalia took a deep breath, "yeah, it was," she replied sadly.

_~Flash Back~_

"_Natalia! Come here!" Nick called._

_Natalia, not wanting to disobey and suffer even worse consequences, went into the living room where Nick was sitting on the couch. He patted the seat next to him for her to sit on. Natalia wearily sat down, knowing that the worse was yet to come. Nick started kissing her neck and pulled the strap of her tank top down off of her shoulder._

"_Nick, really, I'm not in the mood," she said._

"_An ugly whore like you should want this," he said and pushed her back onto the couch so that she was held under his weight._

"_Nick, please, no. Not right now," Natalia pleaded trying to find a way out._

"_C'mon Nat," Nick said squeezing her breasts painfully hard._

_Natalia yelped in pain. She didn't want to do this, but what could she do? However, she couldn't let Nick rape her yet again. Natalia bold and daringly kneed Nick in the groin so that he temporarily let go and she could slip away. Unfortunately, in the process of attempting to get off the couch, when Natalia hit the ground her ankle landed wrong and she heard a "snap!"._

_She knew she was in trouble when Nick recovered. Natalia whimpered in pain as she attempted to stand on her ankle. She barely made it two steps before Nick had tackled her to the ground._

"_You'll pay for that __**bitch!**__" Nick spat and Natalia grimaced at the warm liquid as it hit her face._

_Nick raised his right hand into a fist and struck Natalia in her left eye causing her to cry out in pain._

"_Stop please!" she cried. "You're hurting me!"_

"_That's the point!" he retorted and as a result Natalia suffered another blow to the face._

"_No! Get off of me! Stop! Please!" she sobbed._

"_**Get up!"**__ Nick commanded, his face only centimeters from Natalia's as he got off top of her, one of her ribs cracking in the process._

_Natalia screamed in pain. Sobs shaking her entire body as she attempted to stand. She yelped in pain when she put pressure on her broken ankle. Nick decided Natalia was not getting up fast enough, so he grabbed onto the sides of her body, jerked her upright, and violently shook her body._

" _I said __**GET UP!**__" he screamed. _

_When Natalia finally stood shakily on both of her feet, favoring her right and unbroken side, Nick spoke again._

"_I could do so much more to you, but I'm beginning to think it's a waste of my time. You never learn do you?"_

_Natalia's scared and teary eyes just stared back at Nick's cold and hard ones, not a measure of kindness within them._

_~End Flash Back~_

**So a sad ending to this chapter... But I suppose there can't be a happy ending all the time. Please Review. They're awsome motivators. I will do my best to get another chapter up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've got ya'll a new chapter! I've been on a writing streak lately(: But that is of course a good thing(: It may not be super long, but I like how this chapter ends(:**

"Oh, Talia," Ryan sighed, "I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"Everything Nick said to me confused me, yet he always knew how to make me feel like I deserved every beating her gave me," Natalia said solemnly, finishing up the last few bites of soup. "Thank you Ryan, that was delicious. But you know you don't have to cook something fancy every time you cook, you've done way too much for me already."

"You're welcome, and I want to because it makes you happy, and I really don't mind to cook," he replied.

Natalia got out of the bed, looked down, and gave an exasperated sigh, "ugh, I am still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I am so getting a shower," she said and collected fresh clothes from the closet.

"Even so, you're still beautiful," he said sweetly.

"Thank you Ryan," she smiled. "I'll be out in a bit," she said and quickly gave Ryan a kiss on the lips before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Natalia got a large towel and two washcloths out of the cabinet and set the large towel by the shower and the washcloths in it. As she undressed she noticed that most all of the bruises had faded away and she was no longer sore. She frowned at the cuts and the two larger ones that still contained stitches. Natalia knew she would have scars and that she would always have a reminder of what happened, but she would do everything to not let it get the best of her. She figured that some of the smaller cuts would turn into scars that would fade. Natalia looked down at her still flat stomach and placed her hand over the womb that was carrying her baby. She loved Ryan so much and wished that the baby did belong to Ryan; that he or she would be born with his soft dark hair and beautiful green eyes; but that wasn't the case.

Natalia turned the shower on, adjusting the faucet to a comfortable temperature. She stepped in, immediately feeling the warm water wash over her body; almost as if it were washing away all of her troubles. Even though she knew it wouldn't keep them forever, but it could at least keep them at bay for a few moments.

While Natalia was in the shower, Ryan had taken the empty bowl and plate to the kitchen and he washed all of the dishes that were in the sink and in the dishwasher. He preferred to wash them by hand so he could make sure that everything was entirely clean and spotless. It was one of his OCD habits, but he didn't figure anyone wanted to eat from half-washed dishes.

Ryan thought about how much he loved Natalia. He wanted to tell her so badly, but fear continuously held him back. The fact that he knew he loved Natalia, and she didn't was eating away at him. Ryan had made up his mind; he decided that he would tell her. He would tell her just as soon as she walked down that set of stairs.

When Ryan saw Natalia walking down the steps, his stomach clenched nervously. He took in a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Talia," he said, "there's, uh, something I-I would like to tell you."

Natalia looked at him curiously, "ok."

"I- I love you Talia," he said sweetly, yet boldly. "I love you _so much_."

Ryan waited nervously for a reply.

Natalia's face lit up like a firework, a large smile upon her face.

"_Oh, Ryan_," she said happily. "I love you too."

They were both so happy that there lips immediately crushed together into a passionate kiss. No kiss had ever before been that electrifying. It was full of love and lust. Neither one of them ever wanted it to end; only taking breaths when they were sure they would pass out from oxygen deprivation.

Ryan's hands slid under the hem of Natalia's shirt. Natalia thought she would be frightened to take it to the next step. After Nick, she believed that she would never make it past a simple kiss ever again. But this was Ryan, and she felt safe with Ryan. She trusted him. And when Ryan scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, she had never felt happier before in her life.

**THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT! Literally, THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT! Oh, goodness. Aren't we all happy for them?(: Please review(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter(: Didn't want to leave you hanging for too long. There's been sooo much snow that I hadn't been able to get to the computer that this story is saved on. I'm a scaredy cat when it comes to snowy roads.**

Natalia and Ryan had stayed in bed all evening talking and cuddling. They hadn't even bothered to get dressed, there clothes were scattered haphazardly about the floor. The next morning, both of them had awoken with a smile on their face feeling the other next to them.

"I've missed this part of my life," Natalia said. "I never thought I would feel this way again, but thanks to you I'm starting to trust again."

"I love you Talia," Ryan said smiling.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him.

As they kissed, Ryan's hands snaked their way around Natalia's body feeling the smoothness of her skin. When they finally parted their consistent smile remained.

"I really don't want to get out of bed," Ryan said pulling Natalia closer to his body and wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"Me either," she said. "Oh, we have to go back to the lab tomorrow."

"I almost forgot," Ryan says. "It will be nice to get back in to the field again and I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you. I'm sure everyone's been worried but there, well, our hours too, don't really let us get out much. Everyone's working overtime to get as much evidence as possible against Nick that there will be no possibility of him getting off."

"They've missed you too Ryan," Natalia said.

"Maybe, but they'll be more concerned with you," he replied and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ugh, I am going to get so many 'how are you doing's and 'are you doing ok?'s tomorrow."

"Everyone is just concerned and cares about you," Ryan said taking Natalia's hand into his own and gently rubbing his thumb over it.

"I know," Natalia sighed. "It's just going to get old after a while, and I don't even get to go out into the field."

"You know it might not be good for the baby, and I don't want you getting hurt either," Ryan said.

"I'm not going to break Ryan," she laughed lightly.

"I know that Talia," he smiled, "everyone, especially myself, want you to be safe and the baby to be safe."

"But it's going to be _sooo boring_," Natalia complained. "Can't I work in the field just until I start showing? _Pllleeeeaaaaassseeee Ryan_."

She leaned in, batting her eyelashes and looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. Natalia was doing her best not to giggle at the situation. Here she was flirting with her gorgeous boyfriend pretending to be one of those "fake" girls who get everything they want from a guy by doing exactly what Natalia was now, only that those girl were completely serious and Natalia was just being funny with Ryan.

"Nice try Talia," he smiled, holding back a laugh, and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Maybe you can work something out with Horatio tomorrow, but just know that I am completely against it."

Natalia rolled her eyes, "I think I will do just that," she said and slid out of the bed.

She opened the drawer to her dresser and began to look for an outfit to wear. Ryan lay in the bed admiring his girlfriend's body.

"Do you have to put on clothes?" he asked. "Because y'know if you didn't that would be absolutely fine with me."

Natalia smiled to herself stifling a giggle, "oh, I'm sure you would be fine with that. How about we settle halfway and I'll just wear my robe all day."

"I'm good with that too," Ryan said quickly, grinning happily.

Natalia closed the drawer and took her silk robe off of the door knob from which it was hanging. Ryan gave a long whistle as she put the robe on.

"Boys," she sighed shaking her head and rolling her eyes then smirked playfully at him.

Ryan got out of the bed and before he did anything else he placed the clothes that were scattered on the floor into two neat piles of lights and darks. Ryan noticed Natalia staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "I couldn't help but notice the wonderful figure standing in front of me as well as it's OCD behaviors," she smiled.

"Thank you for the complement and I just couldn't leave those clothes scattered all over the floor. It was bothering me," he replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you keep your clothes on either," Natalia said.

"Well I was thinking I would go to the store in a bit and I can't help thinking that I will get arrested for indecent exposure even if I do have as you said a 'wonderful figure'," he smiled as he looked for an outfit.

"Oh, no, I can't ask you to do that for me. You've done too much. I'll go with you," she said.

"No, I'll go because I need you to stay here and remain sexy in your robe. I can't risk you putting on any more clothes," he smirked playfully pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Oh really?" she laughed.

Natalia loved how good Ryan made her feel about herself. With Nick she had always felt ugly and unattractive. She had felt horrible about herself. But now with Ryan she felt beautiful, she felt good about how she looked. Even though she still had the stitches in her legs she felt better than ever and felt like showing more skin than ever. Natalia knew she better enjoy it now though because in just a month or so she would start to show and she knew that she would probably start feeling fat and unattractive once again.

"Yes, really," Ryan replied, "You look gorgeous all the time, don't get me wrong, I just love this more self-confident you and I would have to be absolutely blind to not realize that my girlfriend has the best body out of every woman."

Natalia smiled, "what a coincidence; my boyfriend has the best body out of every man."

By this time Ryan was fully dressed and the happy couple walked down the stairs.

"I'll be back in a little while. I have some nice plans for dinner tonight and I think you will really enjoy it," Ryan said.

"I am sure I will. You haven't made a single thing that I haven't totally enjoyed. And when you get back I will still have nothing more on than this robe," Natalia said happily.

"That's good news," he said and kissed Natalia on the lips before heading out the door.

**That was a happy chapter(: A happy chapter is nice every-now-and-then because otherwise this would be a terribly depressing story. Please Review(: I love the great reviews from everyone and hopefully they will stay great so just let me know if there's something you don't like. **

**Hope everyone is having a great holiday season(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this wasn't to long of a wait. But you have an exciting chapter ahead of you so _get crackin'!_**

Ryan was not simply just going to the grocery that afternoon; he was also making a special trip to get a very special gift for a very special woman. He thought that Natalia deserved something nice. Life had dealt her a bad pair of cards and it was time that things started looking up. Ryan could tell that she had been happier in the past few days, and he hoped to keep it that way.

He loved Natalia so much and he wanted to be with her forever. However, he didn't think it was time for the "diamond ring" yet. It would be soon, but for now he was just going to stick with a simple necklace. Ryan knew he would be with Natalia regardless. She deserved to have a father for her child, a man to be there for her, to love her… to marry her. And Ryan was going to be that man.

He didn't want to pop the question yet because after all, they had only been dating for a week. But they had known each other for over a year, and there had always been an air of sexual tension about them. The most important thing was that they loved each other. As long as things continued to go well between them; there was no doubt in Ryan's mind that he would marry Natalia.

Ryan went to the jewelry store first. He was too excited to wait and did not want any frozen food to melt before he got back to Natalia's. He stepped inside the door and his eyes were immersed in each of the shiny pieces of jewelry. He noticed a few others in the store as well. He walked over to the counter were and kind looking man stood behind a glass counter.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for a necklace for my girlfriend," Ryan replied smiling; Natalia was his girlfriend and he was still getting used to how wonderful it sounded.

"Do you have an idea's in mind?"

"I was thinking of something with diamonds, and white gold," Ryan replied.

"Do you have a price range?"

"I guess it costs as much as it costs," Ryan said looking down past the layer of shiny glass.

Ryan immediately saw the perfect one. It was beautiful; just like Natalia. It was white gold with four round diamonds that increased in size as they went down the curving strand of white gold hanging from a small white gold chain.

"Can I see that one there please?" Ryan asked.

The man opened the counter and placed the necklace onto a piece of black fabric.

"This is a very lovely one. It is eight-teen karat white gold with three-fourths carat diamonds with a box chain. The price is $1,700."

Ryan looked at the necklace. He wanted Natalia to have that necklace. He was going to buy that necklace.

"I would like to buy that," Ryan said with a smile.

"Excellent choice," The man said returning a smile. "Would you like that in a gift bag?"

"No thank you," Ryan replied as he took his credit card from his wallet, "I'll just keep it on me."

Ryan had paid and was putting the jewelry box in his pocket when two men wearing black clothes and black ski masks burst through the door. Luckily Ryan was a bit paranoid and always carried his gun on him even when off duty. You never knew when something like this would happen.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN _NOW!_" one of the men shouted as they both pulled out guns from inside their jackets and shot at the ceiling.

Ryan was stuck on what to do. Should he pull his weapon saying that he was a police officer? Or should he just do what they men wanted and risk them hurting the other patrons? He made a vow to protect people when he took his job and he wasn't about to break that now.

"Miami Dade P.D.!" Ryan shouted taking out his gun and flashing his badge. "Put down the guns!"

"Ah, looks like we got ourselves a tough cop," one of them said to the other staring at Ryan.

"So we have," he said. "And we don't like cops do we?"

"No we don't," the man said and pointed his gun directly at Ryan.

Ryan swallowed hard. He was nervous but he held his position.

"Looks like we're going to have to do something about him," one of the masked men said.

"Put the gun down," Ryan said calmly hoping for at least some cooperation.

"I don't think I will," the man said cocking the gun.

The man fired his gun at Ryan almost at the same time as Ryan fired his. Ryan cried out and grasped his side in pain as he fell to the floor, blood gushing from the wound. He heard faint sirens in the background and he knew the robbers had too because they quickly smashed in the counter and grabbed what they could before fleeing from the store.

Ryan was cold and sweating as he did his best to breathe. The sirens were getting closer. He knew he had to hang on no matter how much it hurt. He had to get back safely to Natalia; he had to give her the necklace. He heard two sets of footsteps coming towards him one of them was clicking and he knew one of them must have been a female wearing heels. Was it Calleigh? Ryan was in too much pain to move and see who it was.

"Mr. Wolfe you're going to be ok. Just stay with me," Horatio's deep calming voice said.

"The place is clear," Calleigh's southern voice said.

Ryan could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He didn't know how long he could hang on. His blood was everywhere and now it was on Horatio from where he was trying to help the bleeding.

"Y-you have t-to tell T-Ta-Talia that I-I love her, a-and g-give he-r the ne-necklace i-in my pocket," Ryan said preparing himself for the worse.

He couldn't hang on. The pain was too immense. The only thing that kept him fighting was Natalia.

"No Ryan!" Calleigh cried. "You are going to give the necklace _yourself_ and _you_ are going to tell her that you love her because you're not going anywhere!"

"Te-tell her I-I'm s-orry," Ryan gasped out before slipping into unconsciousness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Natalia was sitting on the couch flipping through channels when she spotted a live news coverage of a shooting and robbery at a local jewelry store. She came in the middle of a sentence.

"-one injury. An off-duty CSI was shot while trying to protect the store where he had just made a purchase-"

Natalia immediately found her cell phone and tried to call Ryan. He didn't answer his phone. She kept trying but was unable to reach him. Worry filled her entire body. She looked to the screen for some clue that would tell her who was injured.

She saw Horatio and Calleigh walking with a stretcher and she saw lots of blood on Horatio. Natalia couldn't see the face until Calleigh stepped to the side and she noticed that the man on the stretcher was unmistakably Ryan. He was unconscious and had a mask over his nose and mouth and they were quickly putting him into the back of the ambulance.

Tears sprang to Natalia's eyes. Ryan was hurt and it looked bad. She couldn't lose him. She quickly threw on the nearest outfit she could find and ran out the door to her car and quickly drove to Miami DADE General.

**How was it? This was just the most opportune moment for some more action. Please review(: Still lovin' em(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**I was highly encourage to get a new chapter up A.S.A.P. So here it is(: I'm officially on Winter break and should hopefully have more time to update.**

Natalia raced into the hospital, "I'm looking for Ryan Wolfe! Is he ok? Is everything alright? Do you know anything? Please help me!"

Natalia was stressed. She knew that the stress was not good for her unborn child and she was at a very critical time in her pregnancy, but her Ryan was hurt and that was what was important at the moment.

The receptionist noticed the obvious stress nearly radiating from the woman before her, "Let me check," she said and turned to a nurse looking through files. "Susan, do you have any information on the CSI Ryan Wolfe that was rushed in here just a few minutes ago?"

"I think he was rushed into surgery. It's critical, but they think he'll make it. We gave the items on his person to the red-haired man with the glasses… Caine I think," the woman named Susan replied.

"So he'll make it?" Natalia asked frantically.

"Yes miss, there is a chance he'll pull through," the receptionist replied.

"Do you know if any of the other CSI's are still here?"

"I believe they are waiting outside of Mr. Wolfe's room waiting for any news. If you go down that hallway and turn left you should see them," she pointed.

"Thank you so much!" Natalia said and scurried off down the hallway, and then took a left.

She saw Horatio and Calleigh standing and looking very worried.

"How are you doing Natalia?" Horatio asked attempting to comfort her.

"It's not good," Natalia replied sadly, tears forming in her eyes as she looked through the small glass window.

She saw lots of surgeons and even more blood. Tears streamed down her face. She was feeling light headed and soon she felt her legs collapse underneath her. Luckily Horatio noticed Natalia and quickly swooped in and caught her.

"Whoa Natalia," he said, "I think you better take a seat."

Horatio held onto Natalia and guided her to a bench located just a few feet away.

"D-Do you know why Ryan was at that jewelry store?" Natalia asked.

"I think that's a question for Ryan to answer," Calleigh said sweetly.

"Bu-but what... what if he- he doesn't m-make it?" Natalia sobbed, the top half of her body nearly collapsing forward as she threw her head into her hands and just cried.

Natalia wouldn't know what to do without Ryan. She needed him. She loved him. He was going to be the father of her child. She was going to marry him one day; she just knew it. She wanted to marry him more than anything. She just hoped they weren't moving too fast and that it wasn't just new-relationship happiness. But Natalia was always happy around Ryan. Natalia needed Ryan to be ok.

Just a few minutes later, a surgeon came out of the room and walked over to them.

"Mr. Wolfe made it through the surgery. We are going to keep him for at least another day for observation. The next twenty-four hours are crucial. If he makes it through that period of time we are almost certain that he will make a full recovery."

They all sighed in relief at the news. Natalia's head lifted up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Now she was crying tears of joy. Ryan was ok.

"We are going to move him to a private room and you can visit him there. He won't be awake for a little while though; he's still under anesthesia and we don't know how long he will remain in unconsciousness."

"Thank you very much," Horatio said calmly just before a group of nurses came through the double doors pushing the bed towards Ryan's new room.

Natalia noticed how pale Ryan was. She saw the blood and other liquids that were being transported into his body through the little plastic IV tubes. But she was relieved that he was alive and that was all that mattered.

The room was very plain, but at least it was not shared with another patient. Natalia pulled up a chair next to the bed. She placed Ryan's hand between her own. The air was silent as she simply sat and admired Ryan's handsome face, their love, and his bravery. She was going to have to have a word with him about taking on two armed men single-handedly.

Natalia remembered having a gun pointed at her last year. She remembered the fear and terror she felt. How she was at that moment prepared to never see another day. If it hadn't been for Horatio, Natalia was certain that she would not be alive today. Certain that she would be in big box, six-feet under.

She heard a small whimper and looked up only to see that Ryan's eyes were fluttering open.

"_Oh Ryan!_" Natalia cried throwing herself over Ryan, hugging him; but not to tightly because she did not want to hurt him further.

She cried as she continued to hold onto his body. Ryan moved his right hand that was not connected to any IV's and rubbed Natalia's back soothingly, comforting her.

"Maybe we should leave those two alone," Calleigh whispered to Horatio.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Horatio replied and lead them both from the room giving one last look inside and smiling at the re-united couple.

"Never do that to me again," Natalia muttered against the fabric of Ryan's hospital gown with a sniffle.

"I'll try not to," Ryan replied, "but I can't promise anything. We are after all in a dangerous line of work."

Natalia moved from atop of him and sat normally. A tear fell from her eye and Ryan gently wiped it away with his thumb. He smiled at her.

"I have something for you," he said. "Can you go get Horatio for me please?"

"Of course," Natalia replied and exited the room. "Horatio, Ryan wants you."

They walked back into the room where Ryan gestured for Horatio to come over to him.

"Do you have the necklace?" Ryan whispered quietly so Natalia would not hear.

"Here you are Ryan," Horatio replied and secretly slipped Ryan the small black velvet box before exiting the room once again.

Natalia resumed her seat next to Ryan's bed once again.

"Before the robbery I bought you something as a gift because I love you more than anything. It's not an engagement ring; even though I do hope to buy you one of those someday very soon."

Ryan handed her the box. Natalia carefully opened it and gasped in shock when she saw the beautiful necklace.

"_Ryan, it's beautiful!_" Natalia said trying not to cry once again. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"That doesn't matter. I love you and you deserve the best."

"Well in the future, I don't want you to go broke buying me nice things," she smiled. "Thank you _so_ much."

Natalia removed the necklace from the box, "will you help me put it on?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile.

She handed him the necklace and twisted around in the chair before lifting her hair up. Ryan placed the necklace carefully around Natalia's neck and clasped it shut. Natalia let her hair fall as she turned around to face Ryan before smashing her lips against his. The kiss was intense. It was as if it the only way of survival for the both of them; only taking a breath when they were sure they would pass out from oxygen deprivation.

Natalia moaned against Ryan's lips. His hands running through her hair, her hands running over his chest covered by the thin gown.

"I love you _so much_," Natalia gasped out, panting for breath.

"I love you too," Ryan said, equally out of breath.

**Thankfully Ryan is alive(: Which I think everyone was hoping for... And I was hoping for. And since I really wanted him to live... he lived(: How did you like it? Please Review(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I'm doing pretty good with keeping up on updating(: I just fear that writers block might hit. I have plans for a later chapter but I of course have to fill the in-betweens. **

**Nonetheless, here is chapter 14(:**

After a long and sweet talk between Ryan and Natalia, Ryan had fallen asleep. He had been exhausted and Natalia had known that as she continued to sit by him until she had too fallen asleep. Her torso had slumped forward against Ryan and her arm draped across him. The next morning Ryan had awoke to find Natalia slumped over top of him sleeping soundly. He thought she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. He moved her hair from her face. Ryan smiled when he saw she still had the necklace on.

He was glad he had gotten it for her. Ryan didn't care that he almost died. What if he hadn't been there? Would the robbers have shot someone else? Would they have gotten away with more?

However, Ryan decided that it probably wasn't too comfortable the way Natalia was sleeping so he gently shook her.

"Talia, sweety, wake up," he said softly.

"Hmmm- wha-?" Natalia mumbled sleepily looking up at Ryan.

He patted the bed beside him guesturing for her to lay next to him, "that doesn't look to comfortable."

When Ryan scooted over he hissed in pain.

"Oh! Are you ok?" Natalia asked frantically.

"Yes, Talia, I'm fine," Ryan replied. "Just a little sore is all."

"Are you sure this is ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's fine… Now get in here," he smiled.

Natalia smiled and carefully crawled onto the bed. She didn't bother getting under the covers; she didn't want to disturb his body any farther and cause discomfort. She buried her head into the crook of Ryan's neck and wrapped her arms gently around him. He placed a hand on Natalia's back and rubbed it gently. Then he heard a sniffle and felt something wet hit his skin.

"Talia, what's wrong?" Ryan asked with worry.

"I-I thought I was going to-to lose you yesterday," she sobbed pulling herself even farther into him.

Ryan lifted Natalia's chin softly so that she was looking him in the eyes. He saw the tears on her face and he wiped them away.

"Sweety, I'm not going anywhere for a long time. It's going to take a lot more than some robbers and a bullet to take Ryan Wolfe off this earth and away from you," he smiled.

Natalia smiled and hugged Ryan even tighter, but made sure not to disturb his wound. Ryan kissed Natalia's hair and smoothed it down with his hand. He gently brushed it with his fingers as he held her tightly to him.

"I love you," she said, her breath hot against his skin.

"I love you too," he replied bringing her hand up to him and kissing it softly before holding it in his own hand; the warmth of their skin radiating against each other.

"I'm sorry about dinner yesterday," Ryan said. "I wanted it to be special. I was going to make a nice three-course meal and give you the necklace… but I guess the robbers ruined that for us."

"Ryan, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," she said genuinely. "Right now you just need to focus on getting better. And don't worry because the necklace is absolutely perfect. I love it, just not quite as much as I love you."

Ryan pulled Natalia's lips to his own. Natalia draped her arms around Ryan's neck as the kiss heated up. Her tongue slipped past the entrance of his mouth, as did his slip past hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as they drank each other in. Ryan's hands slipped under the hem of Natalia's shirt feeling the softness and warmth of her skin causing her to moan lightly.

"Well, I would say to get a room, but it seems you're already in one," a southern voice said belonging to none other than Calleigh.

Natalia and Ryan jumped apart when they realized the team was watching causing Natalia to tumble over the side of the bed.

"Talia!" Ryan nearly screamed in worry at the sight of her crashing to the floor.

All of a sudden laughing could be heard from the other side of the bed. Natalia was lying on the floor laughing and nearly in tears. She was laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. She and Ryan had been caught making out by their boss and the rest of their team, and then she had tumbled and crashed to the floor.

"Well Wolfe, I'd ask how you're feelin' but by the looks of it I'd say you're feelin' pretty good," Frank said, causing a few giggles from Calleigh and a smile to appear on Horatio and Eric's faces, and only made Natalia laugh even harder.

Embarrassment was evident on Ryan's face as he turned bright red and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh- hey guys," he said nervously.

Natalia laughed only a few moments more before pulling herself off of the floor; her face red from laughter.

"You ok Talia?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm _great_!" she replied, a large smile plastered on her face. "It's you I'm worried about… It looks like you've had a tomato thrown at your face."

"Ha-ha," he said in monotone.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said. "You gave us all a scare yesterday."

"Yeah, especially Natalia," Calleigh added. "She collapsed and would've fallen right to the floor if Horatio hadn't caught her."

Ryan looked at Natalia only to see that she was staring down at her hands that were idly picking at one of her nails. He felt horrible for putting all of that stress on her and the baby.

"Sorry I couldn't get here yesterday Wolfe," Eric said. "I was out on a call most of the day. I'm glad you're ok."

"It's ok Delko," Ryan replied completely understanding that being a CSI made it difficult to do much else, but it was a great job.

"It looks like you get even more time off," Horatio said with a smile. "If you want you can come back and work in the lab, but I don't want you working in the field until you're fully healed."

Ryan had completely forgotten that he was supposed to return to work that day and it seemed that Natalia had too.

"Oh, Horatio I'm _so sorry_!" Natalia burst out. "I completely forgot I was supposed to come back to work today."

"That's ok Natalia. We can prolong your break for another day or so," Horatio said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I'll be in as soon as Ryan can get around by himself."

"Talia, I'll be fine," Ryan said but then winced in pain when he tried to move.

"Ryan, get real. You're not fine. You just got shot and you're in pain. I want to help you. I love you and that's why I'm going to help you," Natalia said firmly but with an air of gentleness and care.

"And I love you, and that's why I don't want you to have to take care of me," he replied.

"You took care of me, and now it's my turn to take care of you. You've done so much for me, and I want to return the favor."

"Thank you Talia. I appreciate it. I just don't want to hold you back or cause stress for the baby," Ryan said.

"Ryan, I'm not even two weeks pregnant. I'm not an invalid."

Everyone was staring at the two as they carried on their intense conversation. It was clear that they had forgotten the other three people in the room.

"I know you're not, but I just want everything to go well. Even though this baby isn't genetically related to me, it is to you and I'm excited about it. I want this baby," Ryan said looking Natalia directly in the eye.

Calleigh gave an "awwww" at Ryan's words.

Natalia looked at him with incredible emotions, "_Oh, Ryan…_ that means _so much _to me."

She walked over to him and took his hand into her own.

"I would have my way with you right now if you weren't injured and if we weren't being watched."

"That's ok, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do that once I get better," he smiled.

"Ryan, move in with me," Natalia said.

"Ar-are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive," she replied. "We've already been living together and I love you."

"I love you too Talia, and I would love to move in with you," Ryan said just before Natalia gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

**Please Review and let me know how it was and what you thought of it(: **

**And was the kissing scene ok? Never actually kissed anyone or dated anyone for that matter lol(: I think I'm just too shy and afraid lol(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the positive feedback/reviews(: I'm glad you're enjoying it(:**

**Here's another one(: And it's the longest chapter yet(:**

The next day, Ryan had been wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair much to his dismay. He insisted that he could walk, but when he had tried to stand by himself he had nearly screamed in pain. Natalia had given him an "I told you so," look as he sat back down in the chair. Natalia and Horatio had helped him get into Natalia's house that would soon be his too.

Over the next three days after that, the whole team had been so helpful in moving Ryan's things into Natalia's (and now his) house. He complained that he would do it once he healed, but they wouldn't have a word of it. Everyone was doing everything they could to push along Natalia and Ryan's relationship. And even though they had only been dating a few weeks, they were all waiting for Ryan to pop the question.

Then three days later, Ryan was finally able to walk freely around the house with only a small amount of discomfort. He was still in pain but he could finally make it out of the bedroom. However, being in the bedroom hadn't been so bad since Natalia had stayed with him most of the time. They had talked a lot, and kissed a lot, and had definitely watched a lot of TV. They hadn't had sex though since that very first time before Ryan had been shot, and they hadn't had sex again because it would hurt Ryan.

Finally two days after that Natalia had gone back to work and Ryan had followed the day after. Ryan was left in the lab while Natalia went to work in the field. Horatio agreed that Natalia could work in the field with caution for the next two months.

Two weeks later Ryan was back in the field alongside Natalia. Their relationship had only continued to grow. Ryan wanted to buy and engagement ring for Natalia but he was hesitant to go back into that jewelry store again. He knew that the chances of it being robbed again exactly when he was there was slim to none.

On the present day, Natalia awoke and immediately felt nauseous. She quickly ran to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet before emptying her already empty stomach into it. Ryan was awoken from the noise and he quickly jumped up and hurried into the bathroom. He pulled her hair back and held it until she was certain she was done.

Thanks to Ryan's OCD, the bathroom floor was completely clean when Natalia curled up on it from exhaustion.

"Well this is going to be fun every day," Natalia mumbled.

"I'm sorry Talia," Ryan said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault… It's Nick's fault," she said solemnly. "I want this baby though."

Natalia idly rubbed her still flat stomach. She had always loved the idea of having a child, but with Nick it seemed impossible. She had not wanted to bring an innocent child into the world of Nick's abuse.

"I was pregnant once before," Natalia said sadly. "It was Nick's too. He didn't know. I was too afraid to tell him. We had never discussed having kids and I figured he would get mad and would beat me until I miscarried. Even though I didn't tell him he still managed to beat me hard enough until I lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry Talia. Nick is a horrible man. I hate everything he's done to you," Ryan said.

Natalia was too exhausted to cry anymore. She supposed it could be from all the hormones but she had done so much crying lately that she wondered if it was possible to run out of tears.

"Do you want me to call Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"No," she said, "I can't just stay in bed all day when I have a problem."

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure he would understand."

"I'm sure. I can't let Nick run the rest of my life. I can't let every time I think of a bad memory cause me to put everything on hold and hide in the house."

"Ok, but I want you to take it easy today," Ryan said and helped Natalia from the floor.

As she rinsed the vomit out of her mouth, he noticed she was looking a little paler this morning than usual, but he supposed it was just a symptom. Vomiting would make anyone pale and feel horrible.

"Do you want me to go make you some breakfast while you get ready?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, absolutely _not_," Natalia replied firmly, the mere thought of food making her feel a bit queasy.

"You need to eat something," he said, "you are eating for two now after all."

"I know, I know," she replied plopping down onto the bed, "but everything just sounds so nauseating."

"I really think you should stay home and rest for today," Ryan insisted. "I can make you some soup before I leave and you can heat it up whenever you feel hungry ok?"

Natalia really did feel horrible and she eventually gave into Ryan.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, "I'll stay here… but only for today."

"Alright, I'm going to go down and make that soup and a phone call to Horatio," Ryan said leaving Natalia in the bed to return to sleep.

As Ryan left the water to boil he took out his cell phone and called Horatio.

"Good morning Mr. Wolfe. What can I do for you?" Horatio asked.

"Natalia is feeling really bad today. It's the first day of morning sickness, she doesn't want to eat, and I was wondering if she could have the day off."

"That is fine. I hope she feels better," Horatio said.

"Thanks," Ryan said before hanging up.

Ryan made Natalia some more of his homemade chicken noodle soup that she loved so much and placed in a container and then into the refrigerator. He went back upstairs and went into the bedroom that was actually the guest/spare bedroom. Natalia had not been in her own bedroom since the last night Nick had come around. Ryan had to get all of Natalia's clothes out of the bedroom and then he had helped to put them into the guest room. Then after that, the door had been shut and the room had never been entered again. Everything was still in the same place that it had been after Nick had attacked Natalia. Blood was still on the sheets from the first night Nick had come around.

Ryan, thanks to his OCD, carefully picked out an outfit to wear to work. Natalia had fallen soundly back to sleep and he did not want to wake her. He took a pad of paper and a pen out of the nightstand and wrote a note for Natalia before placing a gently kiss on her cheek and then heading off to the lab.

When Natalia woke up just a few hours later she saw the note lying on the nightstand,

"_I know how much you need the rest so I didn't wake you up. I left a container of homemade chicken noodle soup in the fridge for you. I hope you feel better. I love you._

_~Ryan_"

Natalia smiled but then another wave of nausea hit again. She swiftly ran to the bathroom and once again vomited nothing but liquids. Soon she was dry heaving before it stopped. She slumped to the floor feeling very weak and shaky. After a few moments of rest Natalia reluctantly got up from the floor and rinsed her mouth out with cool water from the sink.

She changed out of her old pajamas into a pair of sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt. Today was all about comfort for Natalia. She felt awful, and she knew it would only get worse from there. She still had around another two months of this. She was afraid she would be one of those women who experiences severe morning sickness.

Natalia appreciated that Ryan had made her soup, but everything sounded nauseating to her. Any other time she would have nearly swallowed the soup in one bite with how much she enjoyed it. Natalia sat down on the couch and covered herself up with a blanket before turning on the TV. Much to her dismay there was not a single thing on TV that she was interested in watching, so she just laid down and fell back to sleep.

The next time Natalia woke up she thankfully did not feel nauseous. She looked at the clock only to notice that Ryan would not be home for another hour and a half. She still didn't feel like eating and she still felt horrible. But after all of the vomiting, Natalia decided that she could use a nice bubble bath.

She went up to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom she was staying in. She ran the water hot and added lots of soap. When the tub was full of hot water and bubbles, Natalia carefully slid into it. Her muscles instantly relaxed and she felt better than she had all day. Natalia planned to just sit in that tub until Ryan came home.

An hour later Ryan came into the house and called for Natalia.

"I'M UPSTAIRS!" she shouted to him.

Ryan went directly upstairs where he found Natalia soaking in the tub.

"Hey," she said alluringly.

"Well, I'm glad to see that someone's feeling better," Ryan said in reaction to Natalia's change in behavior since this morning.

"This bath has worked wonders," she said in the same tone. "However, I do think it it's time to get out. Would you hand me a towel please?"

"Yeah, of course," Ryan said, the room suddenly feeling very warm to him.

"Thanks," Natalia replied almost extending the sound of the "s".

Ryan gulped as Natalia stood up then stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself off before bent over to unplug it and let the water drain. The way she was acting was almost a shock to Ryan… but not that he minded it. Natalia brushed through her wet hair with her fingers as she held the towel around herself with the other.

Ryan loosened his tie as he sweated, "Talia, you're killing me here."

"Good," she smirked, "that's what I was going for."

Natalia nearly attacked Ryan's lips with her own as she let the towel fall to the floor before pushing him into the bedroom and onto the bed.

**Sorry to cut you off at the sex scene lol(: I'm just not sure if I want to write a fic that is "M" in that way. I feel like I would feel a bit uncomfortable lol(: So for now this is as far as the sexual stuff is going. Please Review(: I enjoy reading them and they always seem to make me smile(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Chapter(: Sorry I didn't get one up sooner. I was having Christmas with my family yesterday.**

The past week and a half had been horrible for Natalia. She had terrible morning sickness and it wasn't just in the morning; it was all day. The first day she had tried to eat something she had thrown up six times. She had thrown up at least four times a day and most of the time it was more.

Natalia had tried to eat crackers, toast, and soup, but so far none of it had managed to stay down. She had lost ten pounds since the morning sickness began from not eating and constantly vomiting. Every one told her to go to the doctor, but Natalia insisted that she was fine. She had continued to go on with her daily routine of going to work.

Natalia walked down to the morgue to get the DNA on the victim's body from Alexx.

"Hey Alexx," she said with a smile.

"I have the scrapings from under the vic's nails," Alexx said.

The smell of decomposition was getting to Natalia and she started feeling very nauseous.

"Do you have a trash can I can use," Natalia asked quickly.

"Yeah, it's right over there," Alexx replied and pointed to a small cylindrical can sitting in the corner of the morgue.

"Thanks," she said quickly before covering her mouth and running to the trash can as she felt bile shoot up her throat for the second time that day.

Natalia felt horrible from the chills and the sweating. Her throat had become raw and sore over the past few days, and the vomiting had not gotten any better.

"Honey, you need to see your doctor. This isn't good for you and especially not for the baby. Have you eaten anything since this started?" Alexx asked.

Natalia shook her head "no". Tears spilled from her eyes. This baby was making her constantly sick and had her hormones entirely out of place.

"I've tried to eat little things, but I always just end up throwing it all up," she sobbed. "I've lost ten pounds. I feel _awful_."

"I know honey, I know," Alexx said hugging her friend as they sat on the floor. "Please see your doctor. Everyone's worried about you. You keep running into the bathroom in the middle of things all day."

"Alright, alright," Natalia sighed, "I'll see my doctor."

Alexx helped Natalia to stand up. Alexx then handed Natalia the DNA samples and a bottle of water before she headed back to the DNA lab. A half an hour later Natalia was waiting for the results to come back from DNA when she started feeling dizzy.

"_C'mon Natalia,_" she said to herself inside her head, "_now is not the time to start feeling dizzy._"

She sat down until the result finally came and was printed out on paper. She took the results to Horatio.

"Hey," Natalia said, "I got the result from the DNA under the victim's fingernails."

Her hand shook as she handed Horatio the paper and he noticed it. He had noticed that Natalia had not been looking quite herself that week. He was very worried.

"Thank you Natalia," Horatio said.

Natalia tried to smile in reply but found the room spinning once again and the color of darkness filled her eyes as her knees collapsed beneath her. Horatio quickly dropped the paper and reached out to catch Natalia before she hit the ground.

After Natalia fainted, Horatio was left supporting her limp frame. Horatio knew that if this was normal circumstances that she would awake in just a minute or two. He could tell that the already skinny woman had become even smaller. Horatio had nowhere to lay Natalia down so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the break room where there was a nice comfortable couch and something she could attempt to be fed when she came out of it.

After a moment of struggle, Horatio managed to get the door open. He walked over to the couch and carefully placed Natalia onto it. Luckily the couch had some small square pillows on it that he propped her head upon. Soon enough, just moments later, Natalia began to stir.

"Oh go- trash can!" Natalia said frantically as a wave of nausea swept over her.

Horatio quickly grabbed the trash can and set it by Natalia before she heaved more stomach liquids and the bottle of water she had drank into it. After her stomach had finished convulsing, Natalia collapsed back onto the couch. She was freezing and sweating at the same times.

"I want you to see your doctor," Horatio said seriously.

"I've already been through this once today with Alexx. I'm going to call my doctor as soon as I get home," she said.

Natalia rubbed her arms up and down attempting to warm herself. She really was cold.

"Would you like my jacket," Horatio offered noticing her discomfort.

"Oh, no it's fine," she replied. "I'll just go get my jacket out of my locker."

Natalia stood up to quickly and the room began to spin again before she fell back onto the couch.

"I want you to sit tight," he said and went to retrieve Natalia's jacket from her locker.

He ran into Ryan on his way.

"Mr. Wolfe, I would like you to go to the break room," Horatio said and kept walking, not giving Ryan a chance to respond.

Ryan was completely confused, but he supposed Horatio had a good reason for telling him to go to the break room. He immediately saw Natalia lying on the couch.

"Talia, sweety, what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"I fainted and then threw up again for the third time today," she replied nonchalantly.

"Are you ok? Did you fall?" Ryan asked in a total state of stress and worry.

"No, Horatio caught me, and I'm fine Ryan," Natalia replied.

"Have you gotten any food down?"

"No, I just keep throwing it up so I just gave up."

"Talia, you really need to go to the doctor. This isn't good," Ryan said.

"_Don't you think I know this isn't good!_" Natalia shouted slowly sitting up to help the dizziness. "I've already told everyone that I'm calling the doctor just as soon as I get home!"

Natalia immediately felt bad about shouting at Ryan. He was only being concerned.

"_I'm sorry,_" she said quickly hiding her face in her hands as tears started building up in her eyes.

"Talia, it's ok," Ryan said sincerely; he realized this was a difficult time for her.

"This baby has my hormones all screwed up," Natalia sobbed and layed back down.

"I understand. Maybe when the doctor gives you something to help and you can get some food to stay down you'll feel better," Ryan said sympathetically.

"I hope so because I'm starving and nothing sounds good _at all!_" she said. "Could you please get me some water?"

"Yeah sure thing," he replied and took out a plastic bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Thanks," she smiled sitting up once again and taking a drink of water. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ryan smiled and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Horatio then came into the break room with Natalia's jacket.

"Thanks Horatio," she smiled and accepted it.

She felt much warmer in her jacket now that her arms weren't so cold.

"Would you please drive Natalia home," Horatio said to Ryan in not so much of a question because it was definitely not a question about whether Natalia was feeling good and healthy or not.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ryan said.

"No, it's fine I can stay till the end of my shift," Natalia insisted but once again stood up to fast.

Ryan reached out to steady her.

"Whoa there Talia," he said holding on to her. "I really think you should go home and rest… Maybe try to eat a bit of food?"

"Oh, fine," she sighed, defeated because in all honesty she felt incredibly bad and she just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"I'll be back in a bit," Ryan said to Horatio before he walked Natalia out of the lab and to the car.

Ryan opened the passenger side door for Natalia.

"Why thank you sir," she smiled before stepping into the car and taking a seat.

Ryan closed the door behind her and then got into the car himself before driving them home. He walked with Natalia up the stairs to the bedroom to make sure that if she became dizzy once again that she would not fall. She put on her pajamas before sliding into the bed and Ryan pulled the comforter over her tucking her in.

"I love you," he said sweetly.

"I love you too," she smiled.

Ryan gave her a quick peck on the lips before going downstairs and heading back to the lab.

**I'm glad I edited this because otherwise it would've said "**_**Don't you think I know this isn't goo!**_**" Lol(: And I really hope all of this makes since and doesn't sound stupid because it's like 3:48 in the morning lol(: Please Review(:  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Birthday to Eva La Rue(: who as you know plays Natalia Boa Vista! (:**

**Sorry if something is really wrong with this story because my body decided to have hiccups lol(: This chapter is super long compared to the other ones and I hope you enjoy it(: It took forever to write lol(:  
**

Natalia had went to her doctors the next day where the checked the baby and gave her medication to help her keep nutrition in her system so that she and the baby wouldn't starve to death. Natalia had also fallen slightly underweight and the medicine would help to bring her weight back up to healthy.

Even though she still vomited about two times a day she felt so much better than she had last week. Over the next week Natalia managed to gain back five of the ten lost pounds and was back at a healthier weight. The morning sickness lasted till just a few days into the fourth month.

And after the morning sickness the cravings had began. She always wanted something entirely random like a pickle or a marshmallow fluff and peanut butter sandwich. Natalia had also began to show. The bump wasn't very big but it was definitely noticeable if she wore a tighter fitting shirt. She had gained back the rest of the ten pounds and an extra three.

Natalia and especially Ryan were starting to get more excited when the started to see her baby bump. Natalia hadn't been sure at first about bringing a child into the world, but now she smiled at the thought. She still wished the baby belonged to Ryan and not Nick.

What if the child looked like Nick? What if he or she asked about her real father? Surely the child would know someday that Ryan was not his or her biological father. How would she tell her own child that the reason they were born was because she was raped by her abusive ex-husband. Oh, that would go well…

"_Honey, mommy was raped. I was married to an abusive man who I got divorced from and he went to prison. And when he got out of prison he came and raped mommy._"

Yes, that would go swimmingly.

Just after work, Ryan pulled into an empty parking place outside of the jewelry store. The very same jewelry store that had been robbed and he ended up with a bullet in his side. He walked inside and saw the very same man standing at the counter.

"Hello sir," the man smiled. "It's good to see you again. I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Thank you," Ryan said returning the smile.

"No, thank you for holding off the robbers. They could've gotten away with much more. But thanks to you they didn't."

"You're welcome. Just doing my job," Ryan said.

"Is there anything you're looking for?" the man asked "Oh, and how did your lady like the necklace?"

"She loved it," he smiled. "I am actually looking for an engagement ring."

The man's smile grew even wider.

"For the same lady I presume?"

"Yes it is," Ryan replied loving the thought of proposing to Natalia.

He had made sure to bring another one of Natalia's rings along for sizing.

"Can you tell me what size this is?" Ryan asked taking the ring from his pocked.

"Yes I can," the man said happily and examined the ring. "This ring is a size six and a half."

He handed the ring back to Ryan.

"I presume this is the size you're looking for?"

"Yes it is," Ryan said.

"Over here is all of our engagement rings," he said pointing to a section of the counter. "I can have any of them sized for you if the size is not already correct."

Because of his OCD, Ryan examined each ring carefully.

"Although I cannot give you the ring for free, I would like to give you a 50% discount," the man added.

"Oh, you really don't-"

"Yes I do," the man insisted. "You saved the customers and this store. Therefore, I am giving you a discount."

"Thank you," Ryan smiled, "I appreciate it."

Ryan loved that the man was so nice. Ryan didn't think he deserved any special treatment. It was his job to protect people. But nonetheless, he accepted the generosity.

Ryan wanted a white gold ring so it would match the necklace he had given Natalia.

"Can I see that one?" Ryan asked pointing to a ring.

Ryan had pointed at a fourteen karat white gold ring with three large, round diamonds weighing two carats. It also had six small stones embedded into the band with three on either side.

"Excellent choice if I do say so myself," the man said carefully taking the ring out of the case and setting it on the counter in it's box.

"It's really nice," Ryan said.

"Oh that it is. The band is fourteen karat white gold and the diamonds are two carats."

"How much is it?" Ryan asked becoming very attached to the beautiful ring.

"The price is $3,900.00... But for you the price is $1,950.00. And the size is… just let me check… the size is as a matter of fact six and a half."

"You know what, I think I'll buy that ring," Ryan said smiling.

He was happy even though he was pulling out his credit card and spending almost $2,000.00 on a little tiny shiny object. But Natalia was worth it. The necklace had been expensive too but she was still worth it. Last year when they solved the murder of the woman named Barbra whose abusive husband had murder her, Ryan had found out about Natalia's abusive past and he had been completely shocked. Natalia was so independent and strong leading him to wonder how such a thing like that could have ever happened to her. Natalia had told Ryan that she never expected to love anyone again and she that would never marry again.

_~Flash Back~_

_Ryan was looking for Natalia after his shift was over. Ryan knew that the day had been hard on her and he wanted to make sure she was doing ok. He went into the locker room and he found her sitting on the bench looking very solemn. The light appeared to have gone from her eyes._

"_Hi Natalia," Ryan said gently. "Can I sit down?"_

_Natalia didn't say anything but slowly nodded her head "yes"._

"_How are you doing?" Ryan asked. "Do you want to talk about anything?_

_Natalia again didn't speak but shook her head "no"._

"_Are you sure? Talking about things always help me. I don't think so much about something if I talk about it," Ryan said hoping for a response; he just wanted Natalia to feel better._

_She just stared at the same spot on the floor. The day had brought back memories for her. Natalia knew she needed to confront the memories… but she just didn't want to… they were too painful. _

"_Alright, well if you ever want to talk about anything you can talk to me," Ryan said noticing that he was not getting anywhere with her and started to leave._

"_Wait," a quiet voice said._

_Ryan turned around and saw that Natalia was now looking straight at him. Her face was sad but he could see her eyes reaching out to him._

"_I- I'd like to talk," Natalia said faintly. "If you'll listen… I'd like to talk about it. No one else has ever asked me if I've wanted to talk about it. They always get nervous around me about it even if the word 'abuse' is just mentioned."_

_By this time Ryan had once again sat down next to Natalia on the bench._

"_Of course I'll listen. I offered to let you talk to me and I want to listen. It's important to have someone who will listen," Ryan said._

"_His name was- well, is Nick," Natalia began. "We met seven years ago in a bar. A friend had dragged me there insisting I should meet someone… and well, I did. Nick seemed like the perfect gentleman, and he was for a while. We were engaged after just six months. I loved him so much and I was certain he loved me too. He was so sweet… but then just a month after we were married… he changed. _

_It started with little things like a slap to the face… and afterwards he insisted that he was sorry and that he loved me and he would never do it again. But he did do it again and it only go worse. He would back me into the corner of the room so I had nowhere to go. He would throw me into things and onto the floor. He would kick me around like a soccer ball. I've has so many bones broken because of him. _

_He made me feel like everything was my fault and I believed him. I believed him because I loved him… and because I loved him I always defended him. I loved him but I couldn't take the abuse any longer. I don't know how, but somehow I was terrified of him and loved him all at the same time. He scared me so much. He had lost the loving look in his eyes that he had when we first met. His eyes were always cold and hateful when he beat me. I thought he was going to kill me._

_The only reason I ever got away was because I had left my phone at work and a friend brought it to me while Nick was using me as a punching bag. He slammed my friend into the wall and threatened to find her if she told anyone then literally threw her out of the house._

_But she didn't listen and she immediately called the cops. And even though she helped me and we were still friends… things never were the same way between us ever again. A year after that, she left the F.B.I. and we've never talked since._

_Nick is in jail though now… but only after three years of abuse. He's in for fifteen years with the possibility of parole and early release though. He would've gotten more but there just wasn't much evidence besides bruises and a broken arm at the time. _

_I think this lab was the one that handled the evidence and the case… but I guess there was only so much that could be done. Everyday I'm afraid he's going to just show up here or at my house._

_After all of that, I don't think I'll ever love anyone ever again. I'm never going to get married, never have kids. I'm just going to be alone rest of my life."_

_Ryan listened intently to Natalia in complete shock. It all sounded so horrible. He felt bad for Natalia. He couldn't imagine if that had happened to him._

"_I'm so sorry Natalia," Ryan said sympathetically. "I'm glad he's in jail and that you are still here with us today."_

"_Thanks," she said, her voice quiet and solemn. "I'm glad to be here too."_

"_And you're not going to be alone Natalia. Even if you never find another person to love we're all here for you… I'm here for you especially," Ryan said._

"_Thank you Ryan," she said. "I really appreciate it."_

"_This lab handled the evidence?" Ryan asked out of curiosity._

"_Yeah, I don't know who was assigned to the case though. Eric didn't have a clue about Nick."_

"_I wasn't here until last year so I don't know either. I feel like Horatio would have made sure Nick stayed in prison for a much longer time without parole or early release," Ryan said._

"_Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Nick is in jail right now and that's all that matters," Natalia said, her mood beginning to lighten slightly. "Well, I think I'm going to go home. Thank you so much for listening Ryan. I appreciate it so much."_

_She smiled weakly and gave Ryan a hug before heading out of the locker room and going home. Curiosity struck him. He wanted to know who had handled Natalia's case. He felt bad about wanting to know… but he was just so curious._

_Ryan went down to were all of the old boxes from old cases were stored. He had forgot to ask what Nick's last name was so he started looking in abuse/domestic violence cases from 2002. There were none with the name Boa Vista on them so he kept searching._

_After nearly an hour of searching, Ryan came across one that had the names "Natalia Townsend" and "Nick Townsend" on them. He opened the box and took out the main case file folder._

_Ryan gasped in horror when he saw the pictures. He had found the file he was looking for._

"_Mr. Wolfe?" _

_Ryan nearly jumped when the voice of Horatio Caine startled him._

"_Oh, uh hi! I was just - uh- I was-" Ryan stuttered but was cut off._

"_Don't worry, I think everyone is a bit curious after today," Horatio said._

"_Did- did you know about this?" Ryan asked giving the picture of Natalia's bruised face another glance._

"_I didn't," he replied. "I knew of the case, but it wasn't mine. I had no idea it was Ms. Boa Vista."_

"_Whose-" Ryan started but Horatio finished for him._

"_It was Speedle's case," Horatio said, sadly remembering his lost friend and comrade._

_Horatio saw the pictures in the file and held back a wince. Horatio had seen so many cases of abuse in his life in his line of work. But when you knew the person… it was different. But when he thought about it, he didn't really know much about Natalia at all. He had no idea that this was her past… and it looked awful._

"_This is horrible," Ryan said infuriately._

"_That it is," Horatio replied._

_~End Flash Back~_

Ryan exited the store with a smile on his face as he felt the little velvety box taking up space in his pocket. He would have to figure out the perfect time to ask her. He figured he could make a nice candlelight dinner at home.

Ryan would have time to prepare the dinner and the décor before Natalia got home. She was putting in a few hours of overtime in the lab because of all of the time she had taken off from work. He had insisted that she not do it because it would put stress on her and the baby. And she had replied with, "I love my job and I'm doing overtime".

Ryan first stopped by a flower shop and picked out a pre-made bouquet of red roses that were already in a glass crystal vase. He stopped by the grocery and picked up a few items to make dinner with as well as a bottle of white wine. He had then come up with the best idea. Natalia loved ice cream cakes from Dairy Queen. So Ryan went to Dairy Queen and picked an ice cream cake that was white had red roses on it to match the flowers.

"Would you like anything written on this?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes I would. Can you write 'will you marry me?' on it please?" Ryan said with a smile.

The woman gave him a smile and nodded her head "yes" before asking what color he would like it written in.

"How about red," he said.

He had about two hours and everything had to be perfect. He first put the cake in the freezer. Then he took out a pan and set the whole chicken he had bought onto it. Ryan seasoned the chicken with lemon and other spices before putting it into the oven

In the meantime, Ryan took out the nicer dishes that Natalia had. He took out two larger plates for the chicken and four smaller plates; one for salad and one for the ice cream cake. He took out two salad forks and four regular forks as well as two knives to cut the chicken with.

He searched around for the candles he knew Natalia had. They had used them before. Finally he found them in a cabinet on the bottom. He set one on each side of the table and set the flowers to the side farthest away from the kitchen.

When Ryan had little more than half an hour he began to boil the water for the fettuccini noodles so he could make fettuccini alfredo. While the water boiled he quickly ran upstairs and changed his clothes. He knew Natalia liked his sweater vests, so he put on a black on with a light green dress shirt underneath. He put on a dark green tie and tucked it under the vest so that only the top of it was showing. He completed his outfit with cologne, black slacks and black Converse.

He quickly went back downstairs and put the pasta into the boiling water. While the noodles cooked, Ryan washed the romaine lettuce, cherry tomatoes, carrots, mushrooms, and cucumbers. He grated cheese onto a small plate for the salad, then chopped the tomatoes, carrots, mushrooms, and sliced the cucumbers. He mixed all of it up into a large bowl except for the cheese then.

Ryan also had to grate parmesan cheese for the alfredo sauce. He mixed the cheese, milk, butter, and basil into a sauce pan and let it heat up. He couldn't let it boil though, and he had to stir it every few moments.

When the chicken was finally done Ryan took it out of the oven and placed it onto a platter. He scattered parsley leaves around it with wedges of lemon. And when he had drained the pasta, he poured the alfredo sauce into the pan with it.

He put the salad onto the smaller plates and added garlic croutons and the grated cheese on top. Ryan carried the plates and a bottle of Italian dressing to the table and set them onto the table where he and Natalia would sit. He then finally lit the candles. Everything was ready.

"Ryan?" Natalia's voice called as she sniffed the air.

He quickly ran out to her so she wouldn't go into the kitchen.

"Hey, Talia," he smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, do you now? Do I need to close my eyes for this?" she giggled.

"Only if you want to," Ryan smiled.

"Ok, I'll be a good sport and close my eyes," Natalia said and firmly shut her eyes.

She placed one hand over her eyes while she allowed Ryan to take the other and lead her to the dinning room.

"Ok, open em," he said.

Natalia gasped in surprise, "what is all this for?" she asked happily in shock eyeing the candles and the roses.

"Just thought I'd make dinner for my gorgeous girlfriend," he smiled, happy at her reaction.

Ryan pulled out Natalia's chair for her and she sat down after thanking him. After they ate their salads, Ryan brought the chicken and sat it on the table then brought out the fettuccini on plates. He sliced the chicken and gave them each a piece.

Ryan's nerves were finally getting to him when they were both almost done with the chicken and fettuccini. He cleared their plates and gulped… next was desert. He first brought out the plates… and then to come out was the cake.

He set it onto the table then uncovered it. While Natalia deciphered the writing on the cake Ryan got down on one knee and opened the black velvet box. Natalia gasped when she read the writing on the cake.

She turned to him in shock. She held back her tears.

"So, Talia, will you be my wife?" Ryan asked hopefully.

Natalia finally started crying… but this time it was tears of joy.

"_Yes!_" Natalia cried. "_Yes a hundred times over!_"

Ryan carefully slipped the ring onto her finger.

"_Oh, Ryan! It's beautiful!_"

Natalia slipped off of her chair and onto her knees by Ryan before pulling him towards her and crushing her lips against his. Ryan helped them to stand up not breaking the kiss once. Natalia gently pushed Ryan against the wall. Neither one could get enough of the other as hands roamed and tongues battled.

Suddenly, without warning Ryan scooped Natalia up into his arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He gently layed her back onto the bed. Ryan was careful not to hurt the baby.

"_I love you so much!_" Natalia gasped out from underneath him.

"_I love you too,_" Ryan panted

Natalia pulled Ryan's sweater vest over his head and marked the beginning of the night's lovemaking. The ice cream cake left to melt on the table. The words "will you marry me" becoming deformed and looking like one of the clocks in Salvador Dali's "_The Persistence of Memory_ as the material beneath it turned to liquid.

**THEY DID IT AGAIN! Sorry... still nothing sex-wise though lol(: How was it? Aren't you so happy they're finally engaged?(: Please Review(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait. It's been a busy week. I hope everyone had a great New Years(:**

It was Natalia's sixth month of pregnancy. She'd had a doctor appointment to find out the sex of the baby. _A boy. _She was going to have a beautiful baby boy. Natalia could not wait to tell Ryan, but she wanted to tell him in person. He would be home in just fifteen minutes. She was throwing laundry into the washer when a knock came to the door. When she opened the door she was met with a tall caucasian male who looked like he had a regular work out schedule.

"Hi, uh- can I help you?" Natalia asked wondering who the man was and what he could possibly want.

"Are you Natalia Boa Vista?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she replied.

The man swiftly took a knife from his pocket and forcefully stabbed Natalia in the stomach three times. She grasped her round stomach with both hands and stared at the man in shock with wide eyes.

"Nick says 'hi'" the man smirked and fled from the premises.

Natalia fell to her knees. She could taste blood in her mouth.

"_My baby!_" her thoughts screamed.

There was no way her baby could survive this. She didn't even know if she could survive it. Ryan would be home in just a few minutes assuming that he didn't make any stops after work. Natalia fell completely to the floor. She knew a few things and she knew to turn her head to the side so she did not choke on her own blood.

Natalia spit out the crimson liquid onto the floor. It dripped down the side of her face from her mouth. She groaned in pain as she tried to stifle the bleeding from the stab wounds with her hands. Her stomach was bleeding profusely but Natalia knew she had to stay awake. She had to fight the weakness that threatened to close her eyes and just let her sleep.

She hated Nick more than ever! He sent someone to kill her child… their child. As much as she didn't like it, the baby did carry his DNA as well as her own. Nick had given this child twenty-three chromosomes of his own, and now he was trying to take them back.

Ryan was driving home from the lab and when he pulled into the driveway he noticed that the front door was standing wide open.

"_Why would Talia have left door open?_" Ryan asked himself looking for a reasonable answer.

He walked up to the house and looked in the door and immediately saw Natalia lying on the floor covered in blood nearly pouring from her stomach running from her mouth; her eyes shut tightly from the pain but she opened them when she heard Ryan enter the house.

"_Talia_!" he cried and ran to her side and placed one of his hands on one of the wounds and applied pressure while the other grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed 9-1-1. "Officer down! I need an ambulance at 4952 Sandshore Drive in Coconut Grove. I repeat: officer down!"

"You're going to be ok Talia! Stay with me!" Ryan cried adding his other hand to apply pressure.

He noticed how pale she was as she spit more blood out of her mouth. He could see her getting weaker. He could tell she was fighting to stay awake.

"C'mon Talia! Stay awake! C'mon! Fight it!" he cried as she started closing her eyes. "Please Talia! I can't lose you!"

"I-I'm so-sorry. I lo-love y-ou" she said in barely a whisper as her eye's finally closed, blood continuing to flow from the wounds as her body finally went limp.

Ryan heard the sirens from the ambulance. It couldn't end this way. He couldn't live without Natalia.

"_NO TALIA!_" He screamed. "_NO PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE NOT DYING! NO! I NEED YOU! OH GOD, PLEASE!_"

**Uh, Oh! What's going to happen? I know... but you don't... "Mua-Ha-Ha-Haa!" Please Review(: ... And don't shoot!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter(: Sorry to leave you hanging after the last one.**

The paramedics quickly ran into the house.

"Sir, can you please move away," one of them said.

Ryan reluctantly moved away from Natalia as tears fell from his eyes.

"She's not breathing and no pulse!" another called. "Get the paddles! Get the shirt open and get that necklace off!"

One of the men ripped open Natalia's shirt exposing her chest and then after an unsuccessful attempt at removing the necklace Ryan had bought for her the man ripped it from her chest.

"Charging!" another shouted rubbing the paddles together before touching them to Natalia's chest. Ryan heard the shock and saw Natalia's body nearly jump from the floor.

A man felt for a pulse in Natalia's neck then shook his head "no".

"Again!" the man shouted before shocking Natalia once again.

Then Horatio and Eric ran through the door.

"We were on our way back from a scene when we heard dispatch. We got here as quickly as we could," Eric said. "What's goi- Oh go- Natalia!"

Eric stared in complete shock as Natalia's body lay bloody on the floor; paramedics doing everything they could to revive her.

"What happened Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked noticing that Ryan was covered in blood.

"I came home and someone had stabbed her," Ryan replied

After another shock to the chest one of the paramedics called out, "got a pulse!"

Ryan sighed in anxiety and relief as he ran his bloody hands through his hair. Natalia was quickly placed on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics had allowed Ryan to ride with Natalia in the ambulance and he quickly hopped inside before the door was shut.

In the house, Horatio noticed something shiny on the floor. When he looked closer he saw that it was the necklace Ryan had bought for Natalia just before he was shot. Thankfully there was not much blood on it at all as Horatio picked it off of the floor.

"I think they'll be wanting this back," Horatio said calmly before putting it in his pocked for safe keeping till he could return it to the couple later.

At the hospital, Ryan waited outside of the room where surgery was being performed on Natalia. He was in tears. He couldn't lose Natalia or his baby.

"WE'RE LOOSING HER!" Ryan heard a nurse shout.

He couldn't live without her. If Natalia died they would never be married, never have a shot at having any more children.

"SHE'S BACK!" the nurse shouted.

Ryan sighed with as much relief as he could have. Natalia was alive… at least for now.

Forty-five minutes later a nurse came out side of the room to talk to Ryan.

"I have some good news… and some bad," she said solemnly.

"She's alive, but one of the stabs penetrated her left lung and we were able to inflate it though we are putting her on a respirator to make sure she can breathe properly. We'll check tomorrow to see if we can remove it… however… we were unable to save the baby. The injuries he sustained were too much. And we're not sure if she will be able to ever bear another child."

"He?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, the baby was going to be a boy. I'm really very sorry for your loss," the nurse said sympathetically and walked back into the room.

_He was going to have a son._ He couldn't believe it. But what had happened to Natalia? The person had clearly targeted the baby. _Nick!_ He knew that slimy bastard had to be behind it.

A little while later, Ryan was sitting by Natalia's bed in the ICU. Her stomach was flat once again. When she woke they would decide to do with their son. He couldn't just leave the hospital to do what they wanted with it. Ryan was thinking cremation. The poor child was not even developed yet, and he didn't think he could bear the sadness to look at the baby.

Ryan stayed by Natalia's bed all through the night and by the next morning she was still not awake. When the same nurse from the previous day came in she had a small box.

"This was dropped off for you from a man with sunglasses and red hair. He said he was a CSI. And I'm also here to check if Ms. Boa Vista is breathing properly on her own."

The nurse took the respirator from Natalia's mouth and began to use a stethoscope to listen to her breathing.

"Everything sounds good," she smiled. "But there is a chance her lung could re-deflate. So we'll be careful to watch for that."

"Thanks," Ryan said before the nurse walked away.

Ryan opened the box only to find a small jewelry box and a note.

_Ryan,_

_I found this on the floor. The paramedics must have ripped it off. I went to the store and had the chain replaced and had it cleaned. The man did it all for free. He thinks very highly of you and he wanted to me to tell you hi._

_~H._

Ryan smiled and took the necklace from the little box. He then carefully fastened it around Natalia's neck and waited for her to wake.

**Well a happy end to a not so happy chapter and section of the story. I'll try not to take too long on the next one. Please Review(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's been so long): I told you it wouldn't die... and it didn't!(:**

Once Natalia was well and out of the hospital, she and Ryan had the baby cremated. They had then spread the ashes into a small river running through a rural area near Miami. The days following had been very somber and Natalia had hardly gotten out of bed. Ryan feared that she was sinking into a deep depression. She got out of bed to eat only once a day, and another time every few days to get a shower.

Never had Ryan seen this side of Natalia. She always loved to get up and go to work, was insistent on doing things, and had very good hygiene. He didn't know what to do. He was incredibly worried about her. If her attitude and behavior did not change soon, Ryan was going to have to seek help.

A week later, Natalia had finally got out of the bed in the morning and had gone to the lab with Ryan. But the usually very talkative Natalia was silent. She didn't talk at work and she didn't volunteer to go out into the field. Natalia just sat, staring over DNA samples and evidence all day. Ryan noticed that she hadn't eaten lunch either. It was the same story that followed the next day, the day after that, and the day after that.

"Talia," Ryan said, "do you want to go somewhere for our lunch break?"

"No thanks," she said emotionlessly.

Ryan took Natalia's face into his hands, "I love you so much," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she replied softly and smiled at him weakly.

Ryan walked to the locker room and collapsed onto the bench and put his head in his hands. He just didn't know what to do. He loved Natalia, but he felt like he was losing her. Even though they had quickly found the man responsible for her stabbing, it hadn't changed anything. The baby was still dead, and Natalia was still depressed.

Eric had seen Ryan enter the locker room and he'd followed. Eric saw the behavior of Natalia lately and he knew that Ryan was struggling.

"Hey," Eric said and sat down on the bench next to Ryan.

"Hey," he replied not removing his head from his hands.

Eric wasn't usually the sentimental type, but his friend needed him.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Ryan sighed heavily, "it's Talia. I don't know what to do… She's been so depressed these past few weeks. She won't get out of bed, she won't eat… She just isn't taking care of herself, and I'm worried."

"I've noticed," Eric said. "I think everyone's worried. Calleigh and Alexx have been in fits worrying about her. I don't think anyone really knows what to do though. None of us have any idea what Natalia is going through and has gone through. Just get her to talk. It probably isn't helping her to keep everything cooped up."

"I guess you're probably right," Ryan said. "Thanks for caring."

"No problem," Eric said with a smile before Ryan got up and walked back to DNA.

He pulled up an extra stool next to Natalia, "do you remember that time I found you in the locker room after work?... It was the day you helped solved the case with the woman Barbra Summers."

"Yeah," Natalia replied, continuing to stare down at the paper she was working on.

"Do you remember when I told you that it helps to talk about things and then you won't think about them so much?"

Natalia nodded, still looking at the paper.

"And I also told you that if you ever wanted to talk about anything, that you could tell me," Ryan said.

Natalia sighed and finally looked at him.

"Please Talia," he pleaded, "talk to me. I'm so worried about you. I love you, and can't sit here and watch this happen to you."

"I just… I just don't know what to do Ryan," she said. "Almost everything has gone wrong in my life. I've been beaten and raped by a man whom I loved, I've lost two babies, I've almost been killed… and I almost _lost you_."

Ryan could see that she was nearly in tears, and he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I've been treated like a punching bag, a sex toy, and a piece of evidence… I just can't do it anymore…"

"Talia, I love you, and I promise I will never treat you like any of those things," Ryan said holding Natalia tighter.

"I know you'd never do any of those things to me, but they've already happened, and I can't stop seeing them happen over and over again."

Natalia began to cry and she held onto Ryan as tightly as she could. She felt that she would die without him. Most men would never have put up with a pregnant woman and taken the responsibility of being the father and taking care of her. And now here she was crying on his shoulder. Most men would have run screaming for the hills by now, but Ryan seemed to love her even more.

"I love you so much Ryan," she sobbed.

"I love you too," he replied.

Natalia broke the embrace and looked at Ryan, "I want to get married as soon as possible," she said as the tears let up.

Ryan smiled widely before pressing his lips to Natalia's. It was the first kiss they'd had in weeks, and it made it all the more better. For the first time in nearly a month, he felt like he finally had his Talia back.

**Please Review(: I would like to know what you think after the long break... if you remember lol(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's taken so long I was caught up with exams and was having painful writers block so sorry if this isn't the best but I figured you were all due for a new chapter(:**

Natalia and Ryan lay in bed just snuggling. It was something that they had not done in a while.

"Talia," Ryan said stroking her soft hair, "do you want to try to have another baby?"

"You really want a baby don't you?" Natalia smiled.

"It's safe to say that," he replied, returning the smile.

"So when do you want to get started," she said running her hand up his chest, changing the mood completely.

Natalia wrapped her leg around the back of Ryan's thighs and pulled herself to him so that they were pressed together tightly.

"Oh, uh… anytime is good," Ryan said nervously as he very quickly became turned on.

"I was hoping you would say that," Natalia replied silkily then rolled them both 90 degrees so that Ryan was on his back before she quickly devoured his lips.

Much time later, Natalia and Ryan lay on their backs next to each other panting heavily.

"That was _amazing_!" Natalia said happily. "Why haven't we done that more often?"

"Well, it might have something to with the fact that we keep getting almost killed," Ryan said cheekily.

"I knew there was a good explanation for us not doing this every day," Natalia said, returning the cheek.

Natalia and Ryan continued having sex nearly every day except when they were so worn out from work that they had just gone to bed. They had sex for four important reasons; one: they loved each other, two: It was fun, three: It felt good, and four: they wanted so badly to have a baby.

But when Natalia got her period two weeks later she was heartbroken. Ryan had found her crying on their bed.

"Talia, what's wrong?" he asked and sat down on the bed next to her.

"_I'm not pregnant_," she replied with a sniffle.

Ryan sighed heavily. He was also very upset by the news.

"It's only been two weeks," he said. "We'll just have to give it time and keep trying."

This answer did not satisfy Natalia.

"Nick can rape me, and the very first time he gets me pregnant… But when I _want_ to get pregnant… _I can't_," she sobbed.

"Talia, we are going to keep trying and we are going to have a baby," Ryan said, "but you can't give up after only two weeks."

"I know… It's just that I really want to have a baby," she said. "And now I've found a man that I love who actually wants kids."

"I love you Talia, and we're not going to give up until you're pregnant," Ryan said with a smile. "Now I am going to go make us dinner." Ryan kissed Natalia lightly on the lips and headed down to the kitchen.

Nearly a month later of almost daily sex, it was two days before Natalia's period was scheduled to start, and she had bought a home pregnancy test. She was pacing nervously and waiting for the results when Ryan came in.

"Did you take it?" he asked, referring to the pregnancy test.

"_No_… that's why I'm _waiting in the bathroom!_" she said sarcastically, and clearly angry.

Ryan was taken aback. Natalia never snapped at him, but she seemed to realize what she'd said.

"I'm sorry Ryan… It's just this stupid test…"

Natalia checked her watch and saw that it was time. She took a deep breath and looked at the stick.

"Not pregnant" was what the test read.

Natalia quickly and angrily threw the test into the trash as tears welled up in her eyes. Ryan quickly hugged her and gave her support.

"I just want a baby," she cried.

"I know Talia… I know," he said softly and rubbed her back.

Ryan could see Natalia slipping back into depression. She, once again, had nearly stopped eating. She only had showers when she had to go to the lab, and instead of sleeping too much, she was hardly sleeping at all. Ryan would wake up because Natalia was tossing and turning and trying to get to sleep. And on top of that, plans of a wedding seemed almost nonexistent because of it all.

Calleigh had seen Natalia's behavior, and one day she decided to invite her to lunch. She would not take "no" for an answer either.

"Hey Nat," Calleigh said happily in her southern voice with a smile on her face, "do you want to get some lunch?"

"No thanks Cal," she replied and went back to her work.

Calleigh groaned and walked right over to Natalia. She snatched up the papers Natalia had.

"Hey!" she cried. "Give me those back! I have to get file them!"

"They can wait until after lunch," Calleigh said.

Natalia sighed angrily, "but I have to get my purse, an-"

"No you don't, because I'm buying," Calleigh said, half tempted to kick the stool from underneath Natalia so that she was forced to stand.

Natalia sighed out of annoyance but complied with the request and she stood up before removing her lab coat and following Calleigh to the car.

At lunch, Natalia picked idly at her salad. She just wasn't in the mood to eat and she could feel Calleigh's eyes observing her from across the table.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked, putting down her fork; finally sick of watching Natalia play with and stare at her food. Natalia had changed so much in the past few months and would never let anyone talk to her.

She continued to ignore Calleigh which caused her to grab Natalia's fork from her hand.

"Answer me Natalia."

"Ryan and I, we're trying to have a baby," she replied dully, acting as if though it was nothing when it meant almost the world to her.

"That's great," Calleigh smiled happily.

"No, to be honest, it's not," was the saddened reply from Natalia's mouth.

Calleigh gave a look of inquiry.

"I can't seem to get pregnant. For a while, we tried every day… But still absolutely nothing," Natalia said looking distantly at her uneaten salad.

Calleigh looked at her sadly, finally coming to an understanding of why Natalia was depressed. "I'm sorry," she said not quite know what to say. "Have you considered adoption?"

"Adoption? _Adoption?_" Natalia said with frustration and anger. "I want to have a child _with Ryan_," she said sternly. "When I was pregnant all I could do was _wish_ that it was Ryan's and not _Nick's_.

Natalia pulled her money from her purse and tossed it onto the table. "I'm going to go wait in the Hummer. Take as long as you want."

**So how was it? **


	22. Chapter 22

**So I just realized my obvious mistake in the last chapter of Natalia not having her purse but then it magically appears at the end? Yeah, oops... my bad. I just mentally slapped myself in the face. Sorry this has taken so long, school leaves no time. I wasn't on here for a while and I came back and noticed an obvious lack on Natalia fics on here, so I am going to change that. Chapter 22 everyone! And I'm still not the owner of anything... depressing... yeah, I know it is.**

Natalia was beyond annoyed. She did not want to _adopt_. Of course, she would love any child, but after she was pregnant her heart had set on the idea of a child between herself and Ryan. She could see either a little boy or a little girl that would have slightly tanned skin, dark hair, and Ryan's gorgeous green eyes. The doctor had warned her that her chances of conceiving were slim after two miscarriages, the stabbing, and being over the age of thirty-five.

She was just so tired; so tired of trying; so tired of getting up each day facing a world that had given her little comfort, security, or support. She had Ryan. But she felt as if that was _all_ that she had. Would it be enough? Would it be enough to keep her going?

Natalia loved Ryan so much. He was what she was living for. He was truly what was keeping her going. His love for her made all the difference. Natalia was certain that if Ryan had not there for her or loved her that she would be six-feet-under.

Now, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, or maybe it wasn't. She wasn't thinking clearly at all. These types of thoughts were what scared her. Natalia knew that she was depressed whether or not a doctor had diagnosed her. But maybe she did need to see a therapist of some sort. At CSI they'd dealt with abuse victims and rape victims who had gone to counseling. She was both of those things. And even sometimes cops just needed therapy with all they saw each day. She wanted to believe that talking to Ryan alone would be enough, but she hadn't even been talking to him lately.

Natalia finally came to the conclusion that it was finally time in her life for professional help. As much as she wanted to be strong and not admit it to herself, she needed professional help.

Natalia was pulled out of her daze of thinking when Calleigh opened the door to the Hummer.

"I had your stuff put in a box in case you decide you want it later," Calleigh said sweetly.

Though Natalia was still annoyed, she recognized Calleigh's actions as one of kindness. She knew that Calleigh was only looking out for her.

"Thanks," Natalia replied, attempting to smile as she took the styrofoam box and set it on her lap.

"I don't like seeing you like this, Natalia," Calleigh said softly, starting the motor.

Natalia stared out the window doing her best to avoid Calleigh's words.

Calleigh slowly pulled out into traffic before continuing. "I know this is really hard on you with everything that's happened."

Natalia remained silent as she watched Miami through the window trying to take more interest in it rather than the words she was hearing.

"C'mon, Natalia, please talk to me."

Natalia sighed in annoyance, "What exactly do you want me to say?"

"Just talk to me. Tell me something, anything, about what you're feeling."

"I don't really know what I'm feeling right now. I'm feeling too many things… None of them good, mind you. I'm annoyed, frustrated, angry, sad… I'm just so depressed… And I don't know how to deal with it. I think I need to see a therapist," she admitted sadly, her eyes focusing on the white of the syrofoam.

"I think that's a good idea. Therapy can really help. A few years ago, a detective that I had dated in the past came to work with us on a case. We were at a crime scene and someone had come up behind me and held a gun to my head and cocked it. I couldn't figure out which type of gun it was, until he and I were in a room in the lab together; I was walking out when I heard the gun cock. I instantly recognized it, but then he pulled the trigger on himself. It was terrible, and I just couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to talk to someone. You're the first person I've told. I really think it will help you, Natalia," Calleigh said.

"I hope so," Natalia sighed once again. "My life ever since I met Nick just keeps playing through my head nonstop. I just don't know how I could have picked him. Why didn't I see something or notice anything that might've shown me exactly who he was?"

It was Calleigh's turn to sigh. "Natalia, it's not your fault. He pretended to be the perfect man just to get you to him. It's his fault. And now that we've linked him to the man that came to your house we can keep him away for longer. He might even be dead before he gets the chance to be released. Nick can't hurt you anymore. I'm absolutely positive that Ryan would protect you with his life if Nick ever got out or if you were ever threatened."

"I know he would. I love him so much. And I want to be able to give him a child. He was so excited about the baby, and I was too despite it being Nick's biologically. I don't even know if I'm even healthy enough to carry a child right now since I'm so stressed and depressed, and I can't sleep, and I've barely been eating anything. Every time I go to sleep I just see Nick hitting me or raping me all over again, and my appetite is completely gone."

Natalia felt like she would have cried had she not been too tired to. She just wanted one night of sleep uninterrupted by nightmares. Perhaps she could have a happy dream of she and Ryan on a deserted Miami beach lying in the edge of the waves whether they were making love or simply in each other's arms. She imagined it would be a wonderful reality as well; she and Ryan alone and happy. However, what she imagined, she felt, would never happen.

**Sorry it wasn't terribly exciting, but it's part of the story to get Natalia into the healing process. Poor Natalia can't get a break on the show either. She needs a man even if it isn't Ryan, and she needs to make sure this one isn't a gigolo lol(: Please review if you're still out there. It's the only way I know if you're enjoying it or not.**


End file.
